Detention
by Queen Pink 101
Summary: When Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan get themselves put in detention, what will they do to stay occupied? How will detention affect their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**_DETENTION_**

**A/N : Hey just a new story hope ya like it!**

''Hello class. I am Mrs.Bart. How are ya doign on this lovely Autum day?'' Mrs.Bart asked smiling.

''Better if I wasn't here...'' Chad murmered.

''LISEN UP! THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO WANTS TO BE HERE LESS THEN YOU AND THATS ME! IF YOU HAVE TO SPEAK, SAVE IT FOR YOUR MOMMIES. IF YOU HAVE TO PEE, SAVE IT FOR YOUR MOMMIES. IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS THE SLIGHTEST INCH OF MOVMENT FROM YOUR CURRENT ARRANGMENTS I WILL THROW YOU IN A POT OF HOT BOILING LAVA AND FORCE YOU TO SURIVE ON TOOTHPASTE! AM I UNDERSTOOD?'' Mrs.Bart threatend.

''Yes ma'am'' Everyone squeaked.

''Good. Now that we know the rules we will all be let out at 3:30-'' Mrs.Bart said smiling.

''3: 30 !!!!!!'' Ryan screamed.

''Wanna try that again?'' Mrs.Bart said.

''Ummm. I mean 3: 30 yeah...'' Ryan murmed.

''Now I will be back at 3:30 so NOBODY MOVE GOT THAT?!'' She screamed.

Everyone nodded.

''Good'' She said and left the room wiht a stack of papers.

''Finally she's gone'' Chad said and put his feet on the table.

''Chad, put ur feet down, we might get in trouble because of you!'' Taylor whisper yelled.

''No we wont. Dont be such a scardy cat'' Chad said smirking.

''Well I am now put your feet down'' Taylor said and shoved Chad's feet of his desk.

''Well normally I wouldn't be in this room with a group of wanna- be - me's-'' Shapray's started.

''You wish!'' Chad shouted.

''Shhhhhhhhhhhh'' Taylor shished. ( A/N : Made up word )

Chad glared at Taylor

''Ummm whatever. Anyway.. Lets play truth or dare?'' Sharpay asked.

''I will'' Zeke offered quickly.

''Anybody else...or are ya to chicken?'' Sharpay offered.

''Hey! I ain't no chicken, Im in'' Chad said standing up.

''Troy?'' Sharpay asked.

''Ummm I dont know mabey...'' Troy started.

''Please...for me?'' Sharpay batted her eye lashes.

''I'll play if Troy plays...'' Gabriella said, each word she says gettting quieter.

''So Troy will you play?'' Sharpay asked ignoring Gabriella"s comment.

''Ummm...'' Troy glanced at Gabriella. '' Yeah shure''

''I'm not going to be left out'' Taylor said.'' Im playing''

''I'll play'' Kelsi said quietly.

Shapray smiling...not at Kelsi ...at the people doign what she asks.

''I'll play too'' Jason said smiling at Kelsi.

''Im not going to be left out, Ill play'' Ryan said and sighed.

''Perf! No backing out. You have to tell the whole truth and do whatever the dare is. Only dare's involving staying in the room that can't get us in trouble'' Shapay said.

''Okay''

''Sounds cool''

''No prob''

And other comments...

''Perf!'' Sharpay squealed!

**A/N : Yeah short chapter I know but I hope the nxt will be longer. R&R please!**

**Queen Pink**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey readers. I just heard my cousin is in the hospital because of a soar throat. I know its just a soar throat but I love her so please wish her the best in there because I love her. Okay I need to stop before I cry. And btw if you want to send her messages her user name is Zashley rockz and Zanessa suckz. Well here's the story.**

''By the way what time is it?'' Ryan asked.

''Ummm 9:15 a.m.'' Gabriella replied.

''9:15 a.m.?!'' Ryan shrieked.

''Did she studder?'' Sharpay snapped at her twin.

''No'' Ryan said.

''Ryan, truth or dare?'' Shapay challenged.

''Ummmm'' Ryan said and looked around the room.'' Truth''

''Nerd...'' Chad mumbled.

Sharpay glarred at him, Chad glared back.

''Is it true that you like Gabriella?'' Sharpay asked and smirked.

''Uhh'' Ryan looked at the curious faces and a nervous Gabriella. '' Umm yeah kinda''

Troy started standing in his seat until Chad shoved him back down. Troy glared at Ryan and Ryan just looked at the table making weird designs.

''Akward...'' Taylor mumbled.

''Ryan your turn'' Kelsi said trying to end the silence.

''Pass..'' He mumbled.

''Oh come on!'' Jason siad ahnoyyed.

''Okay. Geez. Ummm...fine then, Jason. Truth or dare?'' Ryan asked.

''Dare'' Jason said.

''I dare you to...kiss Kelsi for 5 minutes'' Ryan said.

Kelsi's mouth dropped open but quickly closed when she saw the stares.

''Were waiting'' Chad said and leaned back in his chair folding with a grin. Jason looked at Kelsi who just sat there and stared back. Finally after a good 2 minutes they kissed.

''Oooooooooohhh'' Everyone said adding pressure.

At first it was akward. Kelsi was blushing to the color of blood and couldn't hide it. But then they ignored the constand 'ooooh'ing and 'ahhhhhh'ing and just did the dare.

**5 minutes later.**

The 2 broke apart gasping air.

''So?'' Ryan said.

''So what?'' Jason said his cheeks pink.

''How was she?'' Ryan grinned.

Jason stared blankly back till Gabbi ( A/N : Im tired of typign her whole name ) slapped his arm and started gigling at his question. This made Troy hotter then Hot Tamalie cadies. ( A/N : I cant spell sorry ).

''Chill dude chill'' Chad whispered in his ear.

Troy stared at him and then back at Ryan. Then he looked away.

''Troy?'' Jason asked.

''Huh?'' Troy looked up from his hand. ( A/N : Dont ask ).

''Truth or dare?'' Jason asked.

''Truth'' Troy said.

''Who do you like better? Sharpay or Gabbi?'' Jason asked.

Troys cheeks turned pink wich caused Gabbi to gigle into her palm and Sharpay too.

''Pass'' Troy said.

''No!'' Jason said.''Pick one''

''Umm Jason by saying 'pick one' you made me sound like a item. I most certinally at not a item so take that back before you end up in cube confused and alone''

Sorry...'' Jason whispered.'' So Troy wich human bean whould you choose. Sharpay or Gabbi?''

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

''Both'' Troy said.

''Both? Ummm try again Captin'' Jason said.

Troy sighed.

''Gabbi'' Troy said. It was the truth. He just didn't want to hurt Sharpay feelings. ( A/N : If your a Troypay fan just keep reading. Something's gonna happen to Sharpay. But good ).

Sharpays mouth dropped open.

''You would pick that math nerd over me!'' Sharpay said.

Troy didn't respond he just looked back at his palm.

''Oh'' Is all Gabbi said. And here comes the silence.

Silence.

''Troy go it's your turn!'' Chad said getting impatient.

''Chad. Truth or dare?'' Troy said.

''Dare'' Chad said.

''I dare you too...''

**A/N : Okay Im sorry it's short I just made it this way. I will ''attempt'' to make the next chapter longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Mayday people she ( my cousin ) wasn't at the hospital she was at some place I cant spell shes fine tho. W/e she had me scarred that son of a biscuit! Okay well anyone moving on this is the new chapter I hope ya like it! Oh and I agree Sharpay is always the one to play truth or dare I dont know why, she seems like she would be the one to bring it up.**

''I dare you to put on a bra and thong INFRONT OF EVERYONE and give Taylor a lap dance'' Troy said.

Chad's eyes went big.

''WHAT?!'' He screamed.

''Give. Taylor. A. Lap. Dance. Wearing. A. Thong. And. Bra.'' Troy said slow and clear.

''Your sick dude'' Chad said shaking his head.

''And your a chicken'' Troy said.

''You wanna repeat that, dude?'' Chad said.

''Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-'' Troy started but got cut off.

''He said your a chicken. Chicken chicken chicken'' Sharpay said and then stood up walked over to Chad and got really really close to his ear. '' A CHICKEN. CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW AFRO THUNDER!!!!''

''YES YES OKAY OKAY DAMN!'' Chad yelled.''But I dont have a bra or thong''

''Sharpay?'' Troy said and looked in Sharpay's section.

''Here'' Sharpay said and handed Chad a bra and thong.

''You cary this around?'' Chad said confused.

''Um yeah who dosent'' Sharpay said laughing.

Chad looked at Troy who was laughing. Sharpay who was laughing. Taylor who was blushing like hell. Gabbi who was gigling. Ryan who was totally spaced out. And Kelsi and Jason who were making out.

''Fine'' Chad pouted and put on the stuff in the back corner while everyone else mingled. He stepped out and...

''WHOA CHAD!!!!!'' Sharpay yelled.

''Shut up'' Chad said.

''Pssst. Troy. Take digital pictures!'' Sharpay whispered.

''I HEARD THAT!'' Chad snapped.

''SO WHAT?!'' Sharpay snapped back.

''Nothing...'' Chad said and sat at his detention desk.

''Umm why are you sitting. If you wanna sit somewhere it better be on Taylors lap!'' Gabriella said.

Everyone stared at her.

''What I wanna see this!'' Gabriella whined.

''Me too so hop to it!'' Sharpay demanded.''And Jason and Kelsi will you PLEASE stop making out!''

''Sorry'' Kelsi said as her cheeks redend.

Chad walked over to Monique as the rest of the group cheered. He started dancing weirdly on Taylor's lap as Taylor sat there in shock.

''Boooo!!!'' Troy called.

Chad ignored him and kept going.

_''Troy better make this the best damn day of his life because it his last!'' Chad thought._

After Chad finnished Taylor had almost passed out and everyone else had a good laugh.

''Ha ha ha yeah okay whatever where are my clothes?'' Chad asked.

''Ohhhhh verrr theeeeerrrrreeeee'' Sharpay said barely being able to hold up a finger because she was laughing to hard.

Chad quickly changed and sat at his desk. He grabbed the back of Troy's neck and threatend to cut him in his sleep.

''OKAY WE GET IT! SHUT UP!'' Chad yelled.''Sharpay truth or dare''

''Dare'' Sharpay replied whipping a tear out her eye from all the laughing and crying she did.

''Okay I want you to grind on Troy for 10 minutes'' Chad began.

''Umm I-'' Sharpay said before being cut off.

''I didn't say I was finnished. Then I want you to kiss his butt and stick your tounge up his nose'' Chad said.

''YOU GROSS SICO NO!'' Sharpay said freaking out.

''NO SHOVING A HOTDOG UP YOUR ASS IS GROSS! NOW DO THE DARE!'' Chad demanded angrily.

''NO!'' Sharpay said.

''YES!'' Chad screamed back.

''NO!!!!'' Sharpay and Gabbi screamed.

''YES!!!'' Chad and Jason screamed back.

''SHUT UP! SHARPAY DO THE DAMN DARE AND EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP WHILE SHE DOES SO!'' Kelsi screamed over all the noise.

Silence.

''Sorry but do ya know how damn ah-noyying ya sound. Just do it. You made the-'' Kelsi began.

''Kelsi. Do you know who your talking to?'' Sharpay said getting all up in Kelsi's face.

''Yeah I do. Im talking to a scardy cat bitch who is chickening out on a rule that SHE made!'' Kelsi said and got in Sharpay's face.

''Ohhhh'' Everyone humed.

''Shut up!'' Sharpay snapped.

''Sharpay do it! Or else you can take your prissy attitude out of hear!'' Kelsi said.

''Bitch. Ill get you!'' Sharpay whispered and stepped over to Troy.

Troy was in the corner and Sharpay started to grind on him. Everyone starred at how Troy looked at Sharpay.

**Troys P.O.V.**

_''Oh my gosh. She has a really nice ass. I wonder if I can touch it. Okay Im going to. No im not. Yes I am. No im not. Yes I am do it now 1...2...'' Troy thought and reached down for Sharpay's butt._

**Sharpays P.O.V.**

_''Is he touching my ass. That perv! Oh well it feels good. Okay now Sharpay do your best move. I bet Gabbi is jealous. Gabbi is dumb ha ha ha ! I have Troy touching my ass ha ha ha ! '' Sharpay thought._

**No One's P.O.V.**

Sharpay finnished and stood up and looked at Troy giving him smile known to take boy's breath away.

''How was I?'' Sharpay whispered.

''I...You...Ummm..Should I... That was'' Trouy stammered before being kissed by Sharpay.

He lowered his hands to her lower waste. And she wrappped her arms around his neck.

''Ummm guys...'' Ryan said.

''Guys...'' Taylor said.

They kept kissing. As if they would stop. The fire works were so bright and sparkling that pulling away would be like being stabbed.

''GUYS!'' Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs tears pouring out of her eyes.

They parted breathing heavy starring into each others eyes. They didn't let go of each other.

''Stay away'' Gabrilla said yanking Sharpays hair.''From my boyfrined!''

''Ummm your boyfriend?'' Sharpay said.''Your ex boyfrined!''

Instead of replying in words she used her lips. Gabriella ran to Troy and gave him a breath taking kiss that Troy couldn't pull away from. He couldn't decide either.

Gabbi

Sharpay

Gabbi

Sharpay

Wich one?

**A/N : Am I cliffy? Because I think I am I think some of my readers do too. Do ya like cliffy. If your dont then I wont be cliffy. If you do then I will be cliffy. Help? And I think Im in writers block. Help me give idea's im all open!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Omg this is the most reviews I've ever had! THANK YOU:) !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the idea for this story**

Sharpay and Gabbi breathed heavily, starring at each other angrer shooting from every pour in their body.** ( A/N : I can not spell )**. Being held back aginst their wishes made them even more angry.

''Can we just work this out?'' Chad asked.

The shook their heads, unabled to talk because of their mouths being covered.

''Why?'' Chad asked.

They didn't respond just starred. For about 10 minutes that sat their giving each other death glares.

''Let them talk!'' Chad demanded.

Ryan released his hand from Sharpay's gloss covered lips and Taylor did the same with Gabbi.

''I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Was all they could get out before their mouths were again covered.

''Nevermind then'' Chad sighed.''Why do ya like Troy so much?''

Crunch!

''SHE BIT ME!'' Ryan yellped.

''Because he's cute, smart, funny, we loook great together, he's head of the basket ball team, im the most sexiest girl in school, its destiny!'' Sharpay listed.

Gabbi rolled her eyes.

''And umm...okay...and Gabbi whats your side of the story?'' Chad asked.

''Nobody said we were playing courthouse!'' Sharpay said.

''Oh! I want to be in the jury!'' Jason announced.

''Were not play-'' Troy began.

''I wanna be the judge!'' Chad said raising his hand and jumping up and down like a 5 yr old.

Taylor looked and Kelsi who looked at Troy and decided that if the majority of them were going to act childish they might as well join in.

Taylor exhaled loudly and spoke.''Chad you can be the judge''

''Yipee!'' He said bounding on his toes.

Taylor turnred away embarrased by her boy friends behavior.''I will be Gabriella's lawyer and Ryan you be Sharpay's'' Taylor said and Ryan nodded in agreement.''Jason and Kelsi, ya be the Jury. Gabriella your the Plaintiff and Sharpay your the Defendant'' They nodded.''And finally Troy your our police officer, you know keep everything inline''

Troy looked at them and shrugged.

''Well okay are we all happy?'' Taylor asked.

Sharpay and Gabbi shook their heads.

''TOO BAD! The court is now in order!'' Chad said and sat behind Mrs.Bart's desk.

**Chad -Judge**

**Gabbi-Plaintiff**

**Sharpay-Defendant**

**Taylor-Gabbi's lawyer**

**Ryan-Sharpays judge**

**Jason and Kelsi Jury**

**Troy-Officer**

''All rise!'' Troy said. Everyone rose.''Okay now sit down''

''Gabriella Montez you are sueing Sharpay Evans for Boyfriend Stealing? Am I correct?'' Chad said and looked and Gabbi.

Gabbi nodded.

''Is that a yes or no Mrs.Montez?'' Chad said.

''Yes Chad it is a-'' Gabbi said anoyyed.

''That's Your Honor to you Ma'am'' Chad said.

''Okay Your Honor. Yes' Gabriella said though gritted teeth.

''Okay and Mrs.Evans, you are counter sueing for She Was Mean To Me And Tried To Steal My Man?'' Chad asked.

''Yes'' Sharpay said and added.''Your Honnor''

Chad smiled and winked. Sharpay smiled back and smirked at Gabbi and Taylor. Taylor shot her the finger behind her back.

''Your Honnor!'' Sharpay whinned.

''Yes?'' Chad answered.

''Taylor stuck the finger at me!'' Sharpay said batting her eyelashes.

''This girl is a total whore. She flirts with anyone!'' Gabbi whispered in Taylor's ear.

''And now their whispering about me!'' Sharpay whinned more.

''That's enough Mrs.Montez. And as for you Mrs.McKenssi'' Chad siad dead serious.''We will have no immature behavior in my court house do I make myslef clear?''

''Yes Your Honnor'' Taylor said shocked.

''Thank you. Now Mrs.Montez please tell us your side of the story'' Chad asked.

''Happily'' Gabbi said and walked up to the stand placing her hand on a math book held by Troy.

''Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?'' Troy asked.

''Yes'' Gabbi said and sat at the chair next to Mrs.Barts.

''Well it all started-'' Gabbi said.

**FLASHBACK:**

''Hey Troy, how was your summer?'' Sharpay gigled apearing from around the corner.

''Umm fine'' Troy said and smiled slightly.

''Who's your friend?'' Sharpay asked turning her attention to a nevous Gabbi.

''Hi im Gabriella. Im new here just transfered from-'' Gabbi trailed off seeing Sharpay was paying no attention to her but to the Twinkle Town sign up list.

After Sharpay finnished she turned around. ''Oh! Did you want to sign up? There are alot of supporting roles in our musical. Im shure we can find something of your species'' Sharpay said examing Gabbi's wardrobe up and down.

''Umm no. I just wanted to look around. What's going on at this school?'' Gabbi asked looking around.

''Don't know don't care. So, Troy did you miss me?'' Sharpay said her eyes twinkling.

''Yeah, shure'' Troy agreed.

''I should go see you later Troy. Nice meeting you Sharpay'' Gabbi said and walked off.

''Yeah'' Sharpay said above a whisper and gave Gabbi death glares as she walked off.

**END FLASHBACK**

''And I knew from that moment on the rest of my High School and posibly college exspirence whould be a living Hell!'' Gabbi finnished up.

''Is that all?'' Chad asked.

''Yea'' Gabbi said.

Chad looked at her blankly.

''Your Honnor'' Gabbi said and walked over to her seat wich she then sat at.

''Okay, Im calling Sharpay evans to the stand!'' Chad said.

''You can't do that!'' Troy objected.

''Who's corthouse is this?'' Chad asked.

''Yous...'' Troy mumbled.

''And who is the Judge?'' Chad asked.

''You...'' Troy said avoding Chad's eyes.

''And who-'' Chad started.

''OKAY SHARPAY GET OVER TO THE STAND AND SHUT HIM UP!'' Troy said.

''Gadly'' Sharpay said. Grabbed her purse, stood up, death glared Gabbi ( again ) and took her spot at the stand.

''Do you swear to tell the truth the hole truth and nothing but the truth?'' Troy asked.

''Yes'' Sharpay said.

''Please tell us your side of the story'' Chad asked.

''Well, It was East High's big basket ball game and the call backs for our musical..''

**FLASHBACK:**

_Soaring, Flying_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

_If were trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Breaking free_

_We're running_

_Ohhhh, climbing_

_To get to the place to be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Ohhh_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different then who we are_

**PAUSE FLASHBACK :**

Sharpay dabbed the ( fake ) tears falling from her eyes.''And then after the roaring of the applause died down everyone went back to their normal activites...''

**START UP FASHBACK :**

''We won!'' Troy exclaimed breathlessly.

''We won 2!'' Gabbi said.

**END FLASHBACK**

''And then they ...they almost... I can't say it!'' Sharpay said dramatically and turned away from the crowd.

''Be strong'' Chad said.

''They...leaned in for 1 and-'' Sharpay said.

''1 what?'' Chad asked, on purpose!

''A...a...ki...kisssssss'' Sharpay said in a weird way.

''Uh huh I see continue'' Chad said as if he wasn't there! ''Why didn't they kiss?!''

''Because of you'' Sharpay said and smiled. ''You gave Troy the game winnning ball''

''Well I try!'' Chad said.

''I went up to her and said brake a leg'' Sharpay said. ''But she was scarred so I left unhappy''

''I OBJECT!'' Gabrilla said and stood up.'' When you said brake a leg and I got scarred, yes, but then you said really brake a leg so you cant do anything. AND THAT YOU WERE GONNA GET ME!'' Gabriella said jumping up and down crying.

''Shhhh'' Taylor said and hugged her and made her sit down.

''Okay well Jury what do you think?'' Chad asked.

Kelsi and Jason whispered back and forth for a while leaving the rest of the 'court room' in suspense. Finally they spoke.

''We say...''

**A/N : There I go again being cliffy. Hey guess what! I'm gonna make a one shot story, It's gonna be great, I hope. Well I think I made this chapter a little long if I say so myself and I like long chapters. Well R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I have 45 reviews that you I love ya!**

''We say...'' They said looking at the faces.

Sharpay was staring impatiently, curious at what they might say. Chad was on his cell phone text messaging Taylor. Taylor was texting back with a tear running down her cheek. Gabbi was staring with the same exspresion as Sharpay. Ryan was looking from Sharpay to Gabbi to Taylor to Jason and Kelsi. Troy was starring at the floor and had tiny beads of sweat dripping from his forhead.

''Nobody wins'' Kelsi said simply.

Gabbi and Sharpays jaw's dropped to the floor.

''WHAT?!'' Sharpay screamed.

''This is stupid'' Jason said.

''Excuse me'' Gabbi and Sharpay snapped.

''This is stupid. I don't see why your so obbsessed with Troy. If he became a sudden zero whould u feel the same way?'' Kelsi asked.

Sharpay and Gabbi blushed.

''And better yet, why do ya want to kill each other for him?'' Kelsi asked.

They didn't speak.

''Did she spread a rumor about you?'' Kelsi asked Gabbi. ''Did she insult you in any way?'' She said turnning her attention to Sharpay. ''Ya let this 1 boy who was just gifted in the art of basket ball tare ya apart and its pathetic. What if he dies? Ya hate each other forever? If he hurts himself and has to give up basketball for a while? What if he broke out in a sudden face full of zits? Then what? He's some kid you used to speak to occasionally?'' Kelsi asked. ''Get it through your heads that ya cant keep this up becaus eventually he will move on, and so will you so is this really worth it?''

Nobody spoke. That sat their in silence letting Kelsi's words sink in.

''She right'' Taylor said. ''We could all be best friends and have a great time and hang out, you know get ice cream. But instead ya deside to act like immature 2 year olds and rip each other to threads! I know if you would just give up and take a deep breath...ya could be the best of frineds''

They said nothing. Just stared at each other directly in the eye. Not blinking, not moving, just staring.

But then after the most akward silence Sharpay did something we never thought she would do.

She got up walked over to Gabbi and...hugged her.''Im sorry'' She whispered in her ear.

''Me too'' Gabbi said and hugged her back. They stayed their like that a good 5 minutes.

''So Troy tell us. Who do you like better'' Kelsi said. ''Gabbi or Sharpay?''

''You want the truth?'' Troy asked.

''Yes'' Kelsi said.

''Are you shure?'' He asked.

''Positive'' Kelsi nodded.

''Are you really really really-''Troy started.

''TROY!'' Everyone screamed making him jump slightly.

''I can't choose'' Troy said.

''You what?!'' Chad exclaimed.

''I cant choose. Their booth incredibly beautiful girls'' Troy said and blushed.

''Well it's okay'' Jason said understandingly.

''No it's not!'' Gabbi said.

''You got that right! Troy, you must be confused. We wouldn't want you even if you could choose!'' Sharpay said aproching Troy.

''Yeah!'' Gabbi agreed.

''You put us throught to much and thanks to Kelsi'' Sharpay said looking at Kelsi and smiling. ''I've realised we don't want you!'' She said and tossed a bundle of hair behind her head.

''Are you serious?'' Troy said.

''Yeah, I am. Shure your cute. And have a six pack. And sparkling blue-green eyes and a nice-'' Sharpay said getting dragged in by his hotness.

''Sharpay, your point!'' Gabbi said before she lost her to Troy.

''My point is, I'm to good for you! And so is she'' Sharpay said and pointed to Gabbi. ''So see ya!'' Sharpay said and left the room.

''YEAH!'' Gabbi screamed in Troy's face and followed Sharpay.

''What the-'' Troy said.

''Girlz...'' Chad said.

''You wanna say that again?'' Taylor snapped.

''No hunny'' Chad said.

''Smart'' She smiled.

''Dude, she's got you whipped!'' Jason pointed out.

Kelsi raised a eye brow

''I mean'' Jason said. ''Dude, how could you be so insensitive!''

Chad laughed.

''What now?'' Jason asked.

''They'll be back'' Troy said. '' They'll be back...''

**A/N : Okay that was the shortest chapter ever btu I got writer block! Sorry! So tell me, should I countinue? Would ya keep reading? Im not shure if I should continue or end it. Pretty much all my stories are short so making a long one wouuld be cool, but if ya the readers want over, the readers get over. Thanks for the reviews! R&R I want your opinion!**


	6. Chapter 6

''Where are you going?'' Mrs.Bart boomed from down the hall.

Sharpay and Gabbi stopped immidatly and turned aorund slowly seeing Mrs.Bart heading towards them quickly, and she was not happy.

''I thought I told ya not to move!'' She said all frowny.

''No, you told us not to...prove!'' Sharpay said thinking quickly.

''Prove what?'' Mrs.Bart asked crossing her arms.

''Ummm...that we deserve the right to leave?'' Sharpay said sounding more like a question.

''Try again'' Mrs.Bart said and tilted her head ot the side.

''Umm...'' Sharpay said and hit Gabbi in the stomache with her elbow. Hard.

''Ow!'' Gabbi screamed out in pain.

''She has a bad stomache and we wanted to go-'' Sharpay began.

Before she could answer, a chunk of her beautiful blond hair and a chunk of Gabriella's brunette hair was grabbed and dragged back down the room. In the process Mrs. Bart put their heads together and leaned next to their ears and whispered somehting.

''If you havent guessed yet, you have detention all next week!''

In The Classroom

''What is this?!'' Mrs.Bart screamed releasing their hair.

Everyone shot their heads toward the door and scrambled to their seats.

''Well, since everybody has seem to lack sense ...everything; you will all be here, on time, every day after school-'' Mrs.Bart announced.

''For how long?!'' Ryan yelled.

''I WAS GETTING TO IT!'' Mrs.Bart barked.

''Yes ma'am'' Ryan said and slid down in his chair.

''For a whole month so-'' Mrs.Bart said.

''A WHAT?!'' Sharpay wailed. ''But we have spring musicals!''

''WELL THATS TO BAD!'' Mrs.Bart wailed back.

''I hate this stupid school'' Sharpay pounted.

''I said I HATE THIS STUPID SCHOOL!'' Sharpayu screamed and ran out the room in tears.

''Remember, 1 month starting tomorrow March 1st. Understood?'' She asked. Everyone nodded.

''Okay, Get out'' She demanded and everyone left in a heart beat.

A/N : So short I know but there will be more chapters. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : I will make this chapter long no matter what! Lol!**

**April 1st**

''So are you ready?'' Gabbi asked.

''No'' Sharpay said and slammed her locker shut.

It had been a day since the incodent with Troy. Now school was let out and they had to head their way to Mrs.Bart.

''Have you spoke to Troy lately?'' Gabbi asked.

''No'' Sharpay answered.

''Is there something wrong?'' Troy asked appearing from behind. Sharpay jumped a little.

''Nothing that concerns you'' Sharpay snapped and walked off.

''What's up with her?'' Troy asked.

''Don't talk to me!'' Gabbi said and ran after Sharpay.

''Can't we just drop it?!'' Troy yelled after them but got no respose.

''Sharpay, I know your mad but can you talk to me? You did last night!'' Gabbi asked.

''I don't want the whole school knowing our buisness'' Sharpay said staying at the same pace.

''Sharpay!'' Gabbi demanded and shoved Sharpay's shoulder to where she was facing her.

Sharpay's eyes went big.

''Do you or do you not want ot be my frined? If you have a problem with me say it! Im lisening. Im tired of this!'' Gabbi snapped.

''I'm just really sad Ill tell you later I promise'' Sharpy said weakly and stuck her pinkie out.

''Okay'' Gabbi whispered and they walked to the room.

''Hey guys!'' Kelsi said.

''How are you always so happy?'' Sharpay asked.

''No it just im excited!'' Kelsi said.

''About what?'' Gabbi asked.

''About the upcoming dance'' Kelsi said.

''You never been to a dance?'' Sharpay asked shocked.

Kelsi shook her head.

''Why?'' Gabbi asked quietly.

''Parents'' Kelsi said.

''And you get to go this time because...'' Sharpay said.

''Because I figured out my parents weakness'' Kelsi smiled evily.

''And that is?'' Gabbi asked.

''Can't say. For me to keep and use'' Kelsi said. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

''So i'll see you there right?'' Kelsi asked.

''Of couse'' Sharpay said and tossed some hair behind her back.

''Yeah'' Gabbi said.

''Who are you going with?'' Kelsi asked.

''Zeke'' Sharpay said.

''I don't know'' Gabbi said.

''Don't worry we'll find you someone'' Sharpay said and pulled Gabbi close.

''Guys, guys, guys!'' Taylor said breathlessly.

''What what what?'' Gabbi asked.

''Okay well I was at-'' Taylor began.

''SIT DOWN!'' Mrs.Bart boomed.

Everyone sat down quickly.

''Today, everyone will scrub the floors'' Mrs.Bart said.

Sharpay opened her mouth to speak.

''And one complaint will cause suspention'' Mrs.Bart added.

She closed it.

''Here are your sponges'' Mrs.Bart said handing out sponges and gloves. ''And gloves''

''The buckets and rags are in the corner. Be done by 5!'' Mrs.Bart said and left.

''This sucks!'' Sharpay whinned as soon as the door shut.

''Excuse me?'' Mrs.Bart said and came back in.

''These cuts!'' Sharpay said.

''What cuts?'' Mrs.Bart asked.

''The cuts on my theigh. My cat scratched me'' Sharpay said.

''We don't have a cat'' Ryan announced.

Sharpay turned her head back and stared at Ryan.

''THIS ISIN'T A STARING CONTEST. GET TO WORK!'' Mrs.Bart screamed and everyone began to scrub.

It's a hard-knocked life

It's a hard-knocked life

'Steda treated

We get tricked

'Steda kisses

We get kicked

It's a hard-knock life

Got no folk's to speak of, so,

It's the hard-knock row we how

Cotton blankets

'Steda wool

Empte bellies

'Steda of full

Don't it feel like the wind is always howling

Don't it seem never any no light

Once a day, don't you wanna throw to towel in

It's easier then putting up a fight

No one's there when your dream at night get creepy

No one cares if you grow...or shrink!

No one dries when your eyes get wet and weepy

From all the crying you whould think this place stink

Ohhhh

Empty life

Rotten smelly life

Full sorrow life

No tomorrow life

No one cares for you a smidge

When your in detention

You stay up until this dump shines

Like the top of a Chrysler building

Yank the whiskers from her chin

Jab her with a safety pin

Make her drink a Mickey finn

I hate you, Mrs.Bart

Its a hard-knock life for us

It's a hard-know life for us

No one cares for you a smidge

When your in detention

It's a hard-knock life

It's a hard-knock life

It's a hard-knock life!!!

They all ended up on the floor laughing grabbed their stomaches.

Mrs.Darbus entered.

''Hi Mrs.Darbus'' Sharpay said still laughing.

''Ya all perform something like that for the spring musical and ya got the part!'' Mrs.Darbus said and left.

Everyone looked at each other.

''Should we do it?'' Taylor asked.

''Yeah! Heck yeah!'' Ryan said.

''Sound cool to everyone?'' Sharpay asked.

Everyone nodded.

''Let's start practice tomorrow!" Taylor gigled.

''But we have baseball practice tomorrow!'' Chad complained.

''We'll skip it'' Troy said.

''We can't!'' Chad said.

''We have to'' Troy said.

They sighed.

''Anyway, Taylor what were you going to say earlier before Mrs.Bitch came in?'' Kelsi asked.

''Okay, well I was getting me a ticket for the dance and I saw a big commotion'' Taylor said. ''I walked over and heard a bunch of different things before someone came over and explained it to me. It is that the school won't sell tickets to gay couples''

''Why?'' Ryan asked.

''I dont know. They don't think it will be good for the school's reputation. So every gay couple can't go to the dance'' Taylor said.

''That's not fair!'' Ryan yelled.

''Yeah'' Sharpay said.

''Why do you care so much?'' Chad asked.

''No reason!'' Ryan said quickly.

Everyone looked at him and his cheeks turned pink and his heart rate picked up. Sharpay felt the tesion in her brother. It was a twin thing. She couldn;t take it any longer. His pain affected her too so she announced ''Mabey we should have our own dance!''

''How the hell are we going to-'' Troy began.

''I like the idea!'' Gabbi snapped. ''Continue''

''Well, the spring musical will me at the comminunity center. We could try and make it a dance for gays and straights. And they will have peformers too. Like a concert!''

''That's gonna be hard!'' Zeke argued.

''Well its worth a try. This is only gonna work if we think together. Whad'ya say?'' Gabbi said and put her hand in.

''Im with ya!'' Sharpay said and put her hand over Gabbi's.

''Me 2!'' Taylor said and put her hand on top of theirs.

''Totally!'' Kelsi said and made it a forsome of hands.

''Chad?!'' Taylor said.

''Im in'' Chad said and pu this hand in.

''Yeah me 2!'' Troy said and put his hand over Chad's.

''I suppose I'll join'' Zeke said and put his in.

''Yeah okay'' Jason pu this hand in.

Ryan sighed. ''Yeah'' He whispered.

''What time is it?!'' Chad yelled.

''Muscial time!'' Everyone yelled.

''What time is it!'' He yelled again.

''Musical time!'' Everyone repeated.

''Musical time!'' Chad said.

''It's time today!'' Everyone yelled and threw their hands in the air!

**A/N : Yay its kinda long! Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Yeah lol people are really liking this and that makes me happy.**

**April 2nd**

''COACH!'' Chad yelled.

''HEY COACH!'' Troy called and ran with Chad after his father.

''What's up guys? Your...'' Coach Bolton said and glanced at his watch. ''20 minutes late for practice''

''Umm dad, coach...'' Troy said.

''We have...umm, we got detention'' Chad said avoding eye conact.

''YOU WHAT?!'' Coach Bolton said as the veins poped out from his neck.

''Dad please! Your scaring me...'' Troy said.

''Coach Bolton, Troy...COACH BOLTON!'' He yelled angrily throwing his clip board to the ground.

''Sorry, Coach it's just-'' Troy brgan.

''Mrs.Bart is a syco old witch!'' Chad explained.

''You leave Mrs.Bart outta this'' Coach Bolton said.

''GUYS!'' Ryan yelled.

''Did you hear something?'' Coach Bolton said.

''Yeah, kinda like a little girls scream?'' Chad asked.

''GUYS!'' Ryan repeated.

''What the hell'' Troy said and turned around to see a blond running toward him.

''Ryan?'' Coach Bolton said.

''Yeah!'' Ryan said breathlessly.

''What are you doing here?'' Troy asked.

''Dude, you scream like a girl'' Chad laughed.

''Ignoring that, were are you detention started...'' Ryan said looking at his watch. ''25 minutes ago''

''We had to tell the Coach why we wouldn't be at practice'' Chad said.

''Oh no your comming to practice'' Coach B said.

''But dad-'' Troy said.

''Coach'' Coach B corrected.

''Coach, we have to go or we might get suspension or expelled'' Troy said.

''I work here, I'll keep you in'' Coach B said.

''We'll then if their staying so am I'' Ryan said and crossed his arms like a girl.

''What?'' Chad said.

''Give me a hat and bat, Im coming on the team'' Ryan said.

''Nobody's on the team unless I say so'' Coach B said.

''Well then you can kiss that baseball game winner thingy away 'cause you ain't gonna win without them and they are not going to stay here unless I can too!'' Ryan said.

''Guys, help him out before he does somehting stupid'' Coach B said.

**10 minutes later**

''Okay guys!'' Coach B called, as everyone got in their places.

''Go!'' He screamed.

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing_

_I've go to just do my thing_

_Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing_

_I'III show you that it's one and the same:_

_Baseball, dancing, same game_

_It's easy:_

_Step up to the plate, start swinging_

_I wanna play ball now, and that's all_

_This is what I do_

_It ain't no dance, that you can show me_

_You'll never know it you never try_

_There's just one little thing that stop me every time YEAH!_

_Come on!_

_I don't dance_

_I know you can_

_Not a chance_

_If I could do this, well, you could do that_

_But I don't dance_

_Hit it out of the park_

_I don't dance_

_I say you can_

_There's not a chance_

_Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor_

_I don't dance, no_

_Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing_

_I've go to just do my thing_

_Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing_

_Two-stepping, now you're up to bat_

_Bases loaded, do your dance_

_It's easy:_

_Take your best shot, just hit it_

_I've got what it takes, playing my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH_

_I'll show you how I swing_

_You never know unless you try_

_There's just one thing that stops me every time, YEAH_

_Come on_

_I don't dance_

_I know you can_

_Not a chance_

_If I could do this, you could do that_

_But I don't dance_

_Hit it out of the park_

_I don't dance_

_I say you can_

_There's not a chance_

_Slide home, you could score, swinging on the dance floor_

_I don't dance, no_

_Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance_

_Swing it out, spin around, do the dance_

_I wanna play ball, not dance hall_

_I'm making a triple not a curtin call_

_I can prove it to you till you know its true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too_

_Your taking a lol; show me what you got. STOP!_

_Swing_

_Hey_

_Come on, swing it like this_

_Oh, swing_

_Ooh_

_Jitter bug...just like that_

_That's what I mean, that's how you swing_

_You make a good pitch but I dont belive_

_I say you can_

_I know I can't_

_I don't dance_

_You can do it_

_I don't dance, no_

_Nothing to it, alta boy, alta boy. YEAH_

_Hey batter, batter, hey bater,batter, what?_

_One, two , three, four, everybody swing_

_Come on_

_I don't dance_

_I know you can_

_Not a chance_

_If I can do this, you can do that_

_But I don't dance_

_Hit it out of the park_

_I don't dance_

_I say you can_

_There's not a chance_

_Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor_

_I don't dance, NO!_

''Chad?'' Ryan asked.

''Yeah?'' Chad said.

''Why won't you dance?'' Ryan questioned.

''Dancing's for dorks'' Chad said.

''We'll is baseball for bitches?'' Ryan snapped.

''Oh! So now im a bitch?'' Chad said.

''So now im a drok huh?'' Ryan snapped back.

''Look, sorry man'' Chad gave in. ''It's just not my thing. Remember when Troy tried out for twinkle town?''

''Yeah'' Ryan laughed. ''The East High Horror''

Chad laughed. ''Exactly. And I don't wanna be known as Chad the...the weird kid''

''Why do you care what people think?'' Ryan asked.

''Well A) because high school is hell and B) you care what people think too!'' Chad said.

''What do you mean?'' Ryan said and tillted his head to the side.

''Come with me'' Chad said and pulled Ryan away.

''Where are you going?!'' Coach B yelled.

''To disney world!'' Chad said and picked up his pace.

**In the boys gym room**

''I know your gay'' Chad said.

''Blunt much?'' Ryan teased.

''Seriosuly? Why gay?'' Chad asked.

''Because girls are so bossy and snobby and self centered and guys are loving and sweet'' Ryan said.

Chad stared.

''Why do you care and why haven't you told anyone?'' Ryan asked.

''Because...I don't know. I didn't think I should. Ya know, I might do something weird and you will black mail me so...yeah''

''I wouldn't do that!'' Ryan squeacked.

Chad seemed disgusted.

''If you don't mind me asking, do you have a boyfrined? Or who do you like?'' Chad asked.

''I don't think you want to know...'' Ryan said.

''Please tell me I swear I won't-'' Chad began.

''1 sec'' Ryan said and answered his ringing cell phone that played 'Who said' by Hannah Montana.

''Hello?'' Ryan said.

''Hey Ryan, where are you?'' Kelsi asked.

Ryan hung up immediately.

''That reminds me...don't you like any girls?'' Chad asked.

''As frined'' Ryan said.

''Umm...this will sound totally weird. Well for me but-'' Chad said.

''Yes, I do kind of like you, If that what you want to know'' Ryan said.

''Seriosuly?'' Chad said.

''Seriously'' Ryan said.

''Seriously?''

''Seriosuly, Chad. Damn'' Ryan said.

''Why me?'' Chad asked.

''Well before you flatter yourself, your not the only one'' Ryan said.

''And your not ashamed of this?'' Chad asked.

''No, yes, no, yes, yeah'' Ryan said.

''Oh, wh yare you telling me?'' Chad asked.

''Can't I trust you?'' Ryan asked.

Chad smiled. ''Yeah, you can trust me. But I'm not gay but im flattered'' Chad said and batted his eyelashes.

''Are you shure?'' Ryan said and put a arm over Chad's shoulder. Chad stared at it.

''Yeah!'' Chad said takign his arm off. ''Pretty shure''

''Im just kidding'' Ryan said.

''Oh'' Chad said obviously confused.

''Just go'' Ryan said and Chad led the way out.

Ryan slapped Chad's butt.

''Watch it Sir dance alot'' Chad said and his voice echoed in the room till there was nothing but silence.

**A/N : I know this chapter suckz. I am very sorry I just wanted to update. I will make the next one more better considering I have no idea's for it. R&R puh-lease.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : I am in serious writers block so if this chapter suckz im sorry as hell!**

**April 3rd**

''Where were you yesterday?!'' Sharpay screamed.

''Ummm'' Troy began. ''I was at practice'' He said in a low voice.

''At what! You were there while we we're hear woking our ass's off and working on a dance?!'' Sharpay said furiously.

Troy had maneged to avoid her all day and the rest of the crew but now he had to face her fury!

''Im sorry coach made us stay and-'' He tried to explain.

''And you Ryan! Why we're you here?'' Sharpay said placing her hands on her hips.

''I was at baseball practice with Troy and Chad'' He said simply.

''Your not even on the team!'' Sharpay screamed.

''I am now'' He replied.

Sharpay starred.

''Hey Gabi!'' Sharpay called. when Gabbi intered the room.

''Hey Shar-'' She said before her eyes fell on Troy, Chad, and Ryan.

''Yeah, I was the same'' Sharpay said.

''Same? Try insane!'' Chad said sitting at his desk.

''Where were ya?!'' She screamed.

''Now she's the same'' Chad smiled.

''At baseball practice'' Troy replied.

''Well ya should have been here!'' Taylor joined in.

''Why is everyone turning aginst us?!'' Ryan asked.

''Because we wroked and you played stupid!'' Kelsi said and hit his arm.

''Ow'' Ryan rubbed his arm.

''It's what you get!'' Kelsi snapped.

''OKAY!'' Jason screamed. ''OKay guys, we know they made a mistake and they will tell coach they can NOT attend another day but right now we have to practice''

''What song did we...I mean ya choose?'' Ryan said.

''We have 3 decisions, we decided to have your opinon on the final 1. WE thought about other people before ourselves!'' Sharpay said.

''We'll what are the choices?'' Troy said ignorring Sharpay's comment.

''There's You are the music in me by High School Musical, Let's Dance by Hannah Montana, and Kings of the Carnival creation by Dimmu Borgir'' Gabbi said.

''What the hell is King's of the carnival?!'' Zeke asked.

''It's a song'' Gabbi replied.

''I'm not singing to a song I don't know!'' Zeke refused.

''Why are you so difficult?'' Gabbi asked.

''Guy's we went over this yesterday...SHUT THE HECK UP!'' Taylor screamed.

''I can't she keeps changing what needs to stay the same'' Zeke replied.

''What's wrong with change?'' Ryan asked.

''Everything!'' Zeke said.

''Well you wanna know something Zeke?'' Chad asked.

Ryan looked over at Chad nervously.

''You wanna know something that will change your stupid perfect life?'' Chad snapped.

''Chad'' Ryan whispered.

''Oh'' Chad said. ''Sorry''

''No tell me?'' Zeke said. ''Try and say something to ruin my oh so perfect life''

''I'm gay'' Ryan said.

Zeke starred blankly.

''Do I need to say it again?'' Ryan said.

''YEAH!!'' Everyone screamed.

''No, okay yeah, okay no, okay hey do ya wanna tell secrets?'' Zeke asked.

''Not really...'' Kelsi mumered.

You can bet

There's nothing but net

''I know this fool ain't 'bout to sing'' Taylor said and got several gigles.

_When Im in a zone and on a roll_

_But I've got a confession_

_My own secret obbsession_

_And it's making me lose controll_

_Everybody gather 'round_

_Well If Ryan can tell his secret, I can tell mine...I bake_

_What?_

_I love to bake! Strudles, scones, even apple pandowdy!_

_Not another sound_

_Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee!_

_No, No, No, noooooooooo_

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_Stick to the status quo_

Taylor stood up

_Look at me and_

_What do you see_

_Inteligence beyond compare_

_But inside I am stirring_

_Something strange is occuring_

_It's a secret I need to share_

_Open up dig way down deep_

_Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!_

_Is that even legal?_

_Not another peep_

_It's just dancing, sometimes I think its cooler then homework_

_No, no, no, noooooooooo_

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_Stick to the status quo_

Chad sighed and stood up like Taylor ahd did before

_Lisen well_

_Im ready to tell_

_About a need that I cannot deney_

_Dude, there's no explaination_

_For this awesome sensation_

_But im ready to let it fly_

_Speak your mind and you'll be heard_

_Alright if Ryan wants to be gay...then IM coming clean. I'm a skater dude!_

_Awesome!_

_What is it?_

_A saw!_

_No dude, it's like a giant violin_

_Not another word_

_Do you have to wear a coustum?_

_No..._

_No, no, no, noooooooooo_

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_Stick to the status quoooooooooo_

_No, No, No_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_Stick to the status quo_

_Sharpay burned with rage_

_This is not what I want_

_This is not what I planned_

_And I just gotta say_

_I do not understand_

_Something is really wrong_

_And I got to get this back to the way they belong_

_We can do it_

_Gotta skate_

_Stick with what you know_

_We can do it_

_Creme brulee?_

_Keep your voice down low_

_Not another peep_

_No, not another word_

_No, not another sound_

_No_

_Everybody quiet!_

_Noooooooooo, no, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you wanna be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow oh, no_

_Stick to the status quoooooooooo_

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_It is better by far_

_To keep things as they are_

_Don't mess with the flow no, no_

_Stick to the status_

_Stick to the status_

_Stick to the status quo!_

Everybody finnished and starred in silence, most just to embarressed to say something.

''Say something'' Chad finally said.

''Like what?'' Gabbi asked.

''I don't-'' Chad began.

''Hello future drug dealers'' Mrs.Bart said walking in with someone.

''Dad?'' Troy said.

''Coach!'' His dad corrected him.

''Coach what are you doing with Mrs.Bart?'' Troy asked.

''We're going out to lunch'' Coach B said.

''But Dad-'' Troy said.

''No but's Troy, oh and for thoes of you on the baseball practice is off for the rest of the week'' Coach B said looking at Mrs.Bart dreamily.

Troy was shocked.

They left hand in hand.

''Troy are you-'' Chad said trying to be a supportive friend.

''Just drop it'' Troy said.

''Oh and today you will study these'' Mrs.Bart said. ''You will get a test on them tomorrow so no talking'' She finnished and left again.

''Think of it this way, now we can all be together'' Ryan said.

Troy glared and he turned away afriad.

''This will be the longest Detention ever'' Sharpay sighed as everyone opened up their books to study!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews.**

**April 4th**

''Hey guys!'' Sharpay greeted hapily to her detention buddies.

''Hey, you so happy pappy?'' Kelsi asked.

Sharpay's smiled faded.

''Sorry...'' She mumbled.

''Well, anyway, I have great news!'' Sharpay said all happy again.

''Wich is?'' Taylor said.

''I thought of a song'' Sharpay said even more excited.

''Oh really wich one?'' Gabbi asked.

''Hit it Darbus!'' Sharpay said.

''WHAT?'' Mrs.Darbus screamed.

''I mean hit it Mrs.Darbus!'' Sharpay said.

Mrs.Darbus mumbled something under her breath and then turned off the lights.

There was a sudden flash of darkness and then disco lights going around the room. A beat of a familar song came on and Sharpay and Ryan wheer and the front of the class snapping their fingers.

''This shoudl be good...'' Taylor said.

''Shhhhh!'' Kelsi shushed her.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were alway's there beside me_

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were alright right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you so lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_Don't have to say a word_

_For so long I was lost_

_So good to be found_

_I'm loving having you around_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before, I finally found_

_what I've been looking for_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_

_Do Do_

_Woa-ah-ah-oh_

Sharpay ended with a big smile on her face the same with Ryan.

''So'' Sharpay said after a minute and the lights had came back on. ''Waddya think?''

''Im speechless'' Zeke said.

''Umm, Sharpay'' Taylor said and cleared her throat. ''Not to put a damper on your mood but A. It's a conert not a musical B. That's not a try-out type of dance and B. WHAT THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED DO WHILE YA ARE DOING THAT?''

Sharpay's face dropped.

''I'm sorry Sharpay I just ment-'' Taylor started.

''No, It's okay. I understand'' Sharpay whispered.

''No really I am sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice and-'' Taylor tried again.

''No no your right'' Sharpay insisted.

Taylor blushed and turned away.

''So what do you suggest we do?'' Sharpay asked.

''I have no idea'' Kelsi said.

''Here comes Mrs.Bart'' Mrs.Darbus said. ''And here goes Mrs.Darbus''

Everyone ran around till they got seated in their seats.

''Hello class'' Mrs.Bart said with a big smile.

''Hi'' Everyone said back letting confusion fall out of their mouth.

''Today will be a day to do anything!'' Mrs.Bart said.

''Huh?'' Chad said.

''I have a little brunch with a certin teacher here so off I go'' Mrs.Bart said.

Nobody spoke untill a scream came from outside and a loud burst of giggles. Troy ran to the door to see what was happening.

''What is it dude?'' Jason asked.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Troy screamed.

Everyone ran to the door and stared as Mr/ Coach. Bolton was carring Mrs.Bart down the hall.

''Troy...'' Kelsi mumered and turned back to him.

A lone tear dropped down Troy's cheek.

''Awwww!'' All the girls gushed and gave him a hug followed by the boys.

''Get off of me!'' Troy screamed.

''Sorry'' Everyone said quickly pulling back.

''So what to do now?'' Chad asked.

''I'm sorry about your-'' Gabbi began.

''It's fine'' Troy said.

''No, really I agree, we should-'' Taylor said.

''It's fine!'' Troy insisted.

''Troy if you ever want to sit and-'' Sharpay said.

''I SAID IT'S FINE CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON!'' Troy said getting tired of his friends attempt's to cheer him up.

''Okay, okay, geez'' Ryan said and gave Sharpay a hug who was near tears.

''Sharpay I'm-'' Troy said about to apologize.

''Just drop it'' Sharpay said and slumped in her chair. Ryan started whispering in her cheer as Sharpay's exspression softened.

''Thanks Ry'' Sharpay said and hugged her brother. Ryan smiled and huged her back, then headed to his own seat.

''So...uhh have we chosen a song for the concert?'' Zeke asked.

''No'' Jason replied.

''We should pick one'' Zeke said.

''Ya think!'' Taylor snapped.

''Sharpay why are you so emotional?!'' Gabbi blurted out.

Everyone turned to stare. A deep blush crossed Gabbi's cheeks.

''What?'' Sharpay said insulted.

''Nothing" Gabbi said.  
"No, what did you say?'' Sharpay said.

"Nevermind" Gabbi said and truned away.

''Fine!'' Sharpay snapped.

No one spoke again.

''Can someone please say something?!'' Troy finally said.

''Hi'' Chad said.

''I meant something that would bring up a conversationg Einstein'' Troy said and rolled his eyes.

''Well if I said Hi, then someone else said Hi, and then I would say what's up and they would-'' Chad explained.

''SHUT UP, CHAD!'' Sharpay shrieked.

''Someone's a cranky crab!'' Chad teased.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

''I think Ryan's stupidity is rubbing of onto Chad'' Jason whispered to Kelsi.

''I heard that!'' Chad said.

''Me 2!'' Ryan whinned.

''What are you going to do about it?!'' Jason screamed.

''Okay this is the all time most boring detention and the history of boring detentions!'' Gabbi whinned.

''And the gold metal for most boring detention goes to the class of Mrs.Bart's'' Kelsi said.

''When I say boring you say detention!'' Chad screamed.

''BORING!''

''DETENTION!''

''BORING!''

''DETEN-'' Everyone repeated.

''Who wants to run away?!'' Troy screamed.

''Excuse me?'' Kelsi snapped.

''Come on'' Troy said and stood up and headed for the door. ''She said we could do anything we wanted lets go hit the town!''

''But what if-'' Sharpay said.

''What is up with all the buts in the world?'' Troy complained.

''I know!'' Ryan agreed. ''It's all but but but but but but but but but but but but, but but but but but-''

''RYAN!'' Sharpay shrieked again.

''Come on lets just go have fun!'' Troy pleaded. ''Please!''

''I'm in'' Chad said.

''Me too!'' Zeke joined.

''Fine'' Kelsi sighed.

''Yeah, lets go!'' Jason said following his girlfriend.

''I'll come'' Taylor said.

''Okay'' Gabbi gave in.

''Sharpay?'' Troy said.

Sharpay let out a deep sigh. ''Whatever''

**In the halls**

''Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' Troy said. ''We don't want to be heard''

''Pssst!'' Chad whispered. ''Ryan''

''Yeah'' Ryan replied keeping his voice low.

''Start singing loudly'' Chad said.

''What?!'' Ryan whisper-yelled. ''Why?!''

''Just do it'' Chad said. ''Sing to-''

_It's easy to feel like_

_Your all alone_

_To feel like nobody's knows_

_The great that you are_

_The good that's inside you_

_Is trying so hard to break through_

''Shut up!!'' Troy screamed and tackled Ryan and Chad to the ground wich only made them sing louder.

_Mabey it's your time to lift of and fly_

_You wont know if you never try_

_I will be there with you all of the way_

_You'll be fine!_

By the time they finnished the first half of the song they were in the parking lot. Now they decided it was safe to just wail there lungs out.

_Don't let anyone_

_Tell you that your not strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing HEY HEY_

_MAKE SOME NOISE_

_HEY HEY YEAH!_

_MAKE SOME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOISE_

''Okay stop you already busted 1 of my eardrums'' Kelsi whinned.

Chad nor Ryan answered. They were to busy on the ground laughing like maniac's.

''If you want to leave get in the effing car!'' Gabbi said.

They raised themselves of the ground and wobbled over to the car still laughing.

''Okay it wasn't that funny'' Jason said.

They kept laughing.

''Really guys, stop'' Kelsi said.

They stopped. Looked at each other, and busted out laughing again.

''OKAY SHUT UP!'' Troy screamed slamming his fist on the wheel.

After everyone was in and settled and QUIET, they finally took off.

''Where too?''' Troy asked as he pulled onto the street.

''The mall!'' All the girls screamed.

All the guys but Ryan groaned.

''Ryan are you really considering going to the mall?'' Jason asked.

''Yeah'' Ryan nodded. ''We uhh...might meet some nice ladies''

''I have the perfect women right here'' Jason said pulling Kelsi closer to him.

''Or men..'' Ryan mumbled.

''What was that?'' Zeke asked.

''Nothing!'' Ryan said quickly.

''Yeah, we could meet some fine hunnies at the-'' Chad started to help Ryan untill he noticed Taylor's glare.

''The mall is lame! Let's go out to eat'' Taylor said.

''I'm not hungry!'' Gabbi whinned.

''How about'' Troy finally spoke. ''We drive around and play dare?''

''Okay'' Everyone agreed at once wich was weird.

''Gabbi I dare you to...''

**A/N : Cliffy? I don't think so but oh well. R & R please it's the only thing that keeps me going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : I love my reviews. Seriously! I almost have 100 and thats really cool! Just like1...2...3...4...5...6 ! 6 more reviews and I have 100...I think. Oh well! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Still May 4th**

''I dare you to...get a belly button peircing!'' Troy said.

''Excuse me?'' Gabbi said nervously grabbing her hair as if to protect it.

''Get a belly button piercing'' Troy repeated.

''Why this dare?'' Gabbi whinned.

''Because'' Troy said.

''Because why?'' Gabbi staled.

''A good laugh I guess. I'm not shure'' Troy said.

Gabbi glared at him and went into a pouting party. Troy ignored her and kept driving till he found the nearest piercing shop. Everyong got out of the car and walked in. They approched the first counter they saw with a muscle man with a tattoo on his right arm sat.

''Ummm Hi'' Gabbi said nervously.

''Yes, princess?'' He asked.

''I ummm...'' She paused and turned back to her friends who were grinning like crazy. ''I want a ...''

''We don't have all day ma'am'' The man rushed.

''I want a ...a ummm...a...that'' Gabbi finally said and pointed to a girl with a belly button piercing.

''A belly button piercing?'' The mad said.

''Yeah'' She said.

''Right this way'' He smiled showing his teeth... or what was left of them... and directed her to the back room.

Gabbi followed, breathing deepy. She gave one last look at her friends then went into a room. There was a long silence till they heard a shriek of pain. Nobody moved. A few seconds later Gabbi came out, taking baby steps dabbing her dripping mascarra. She walked over to her friends.

''So?'' Troy said.

''So what?'' She niffed.

''Let's see it'' Troy said.

Gabbi raised her shirt a little showing us her newly put in belly piercing. Troy whistled.

''It's not hot, it hurt. Really bad'' She sniffed again.

''Come here'' Taylor whispered and spread open her arms.

Gabbi gave her a big hug. Finally Taylor pulled back.

''Jason?'' Gabbi whispered.

''Yeah?'' Jason said.

''Truth or dare?'' Gabbi said.

''Truth'' Jason said.

''Have you ever got a bonor from Kelsi?'' Gabbi asked.

Jason looked shocked so he blushed and turned away.

''Jason?'' Kelsi whispered.

Jason walked quickly out the door to the car. Everyone turned to Gabbi who started to chase Jason...so every followed.

''Is that a yes or no?'' Gabbi said.

''Yes'' Jason said above a whisper.

''Huh?'' Gabbi said cupping her ear.

''Yes'' Jason said a little louder this time.

''I still can;t here you?!'' Gabbi screamed.

''YES!!!'' Jason yelled.

Everyone broke out into hysterics except Jason adn Kelsi who got in the car and held hands. After everyone had finnished thier little roit they got in the car.

''Ryan truth or dare?'' Jason asked.

''Truth'' Ryan replied.

''Wuss'' Sharpay coughed wich got a group of gigles.

''Are you...'' Jason said.

''Am I what?'' Ryan hesitated.

''Are you, ya know, like that?'' Jason asked.

''I ummm'' Ryan said getting sweaty. ''I don't know what you mean''

''Don't play stupid'' Jason said.

Ryan turned to Chad and gave him eyes that said 'Why did you tell? What did I do to you? Help!' but Chad just starred blankly at him like he had no clue what he was starring at. ( Wich knowing Chad he probably didnt ).

''N..nn...no..'' Ryan asked.

''Do you even know what I mean?'' Jason asked.

''No'' Ryan said.

Jason laughed. ''Do you like like Sharpay?''

''WHAT?!'' Ryan screamed.

''Well, ya seem to spend alot of time together and crap...'' Jason continued.

''Sharpay, do you hear what this bimbo is saying?'' Ryan said wide eyed. ''Sharpay? SHARPAY?!''

''What? Huh?'' Sharpay said.

''Where you even lisening?'' Kelsi asked.

Sharpay looked down to her purse and back up to them. ''No''

''Well, Jason thinks I like you!'' Ryan said.

''I know you like me'' Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone.

''Is this some sort of prank?'' Ryan said.

''You love me'' Sharpay said fixing her hair. ''But everyone does so I don't see the problem''

''No I mean like like'' Ryan said.

Sharpay spit out the water she had started drinking. ''Ewww no!'' She shrieked and started having a coughing carnival.

''I ticket thats a no?'' Jason said.

''You got that right babe'' Ryan snapped.

Jason stared.

''What?'' Ryan said.

Jason shook his head and hekd in a laugh, as well as everyone else.

''Ummmm, Sis, truth or dare?'' Ryan said.

''No fair! No sisters. You know about her already!'' Zeke said.

''Truth'' Sharpay said.

''What is this the Table of Truths?'' Troy said.

''Might as well be...'' Chad mumered.

''Fine, dare!'' Sharpay said, only to please Troy.

''Show everyone here your thong'' Ryan said.

''Perv!'' Jason coughed but knobody but Kelsi understood so she laughed.

''Okay?'' Sharpay said. ''Go to my house first though''

''Why?'' Troy said and made a sharp U-turn to go in the direction of Sharpay's mansion.

''I'm not showing anything in public'' She said.

''Rich kids...'' Troy mumbered.

**At Sharpay's house**

''Hey Patrick'' Sharpay smiled.

''Hello Mrs.Evans, Master Ryan'' Patrick bowed. ''And your guests''

''Yes, now we are going ot my room so send up ice cream'' Sharpay demanded.

''The flavors?'' Patrick asked.

After everone told Patric the flavor they wanted Sharpay led everyone through her house to her room. On the way they passed a ginormous living room the size of a whole house, they headed up a long spiral staricase with vines along the railing for decoration but when you touched them they felt like cotton cady.

When we hit the first landing we took a breather. Sharpay spoke into a microphone on the wall and a few seconds later her favorite tea imported from England she took a small sip, set in on a coaster on a large oak table and started for the second flight of stairs, and everyone followed still trying to feel at home.

Feeling a long wood floor under my feet felt great after climbing the the second flight of stairs. It was ever steeper and more narrow. Taylor was so tired she had a hand on her heart and was taking deep, long breaths.

''Can we just stop here?'' Taylor panted.

''No, I really want ya to see my room'' Sharpay said.

''Is your room your favorite place?'' Zeke asked.

''Yes'' Sharpay said.

''Now you know why she stays so slim'' Chad whispered to Troy, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Sharpay tossed her hair over a shoulder and went over to Chad backing him to the top stair. If he took another step back he'd fall down.

''Excuse you?'' Sharpay snapped.

''Umm I...'' Chad stammered.

''Your in my house, I'll kick you out before you can blink, insult me again and kis your basket ball playing life away!'' Sharpay and shoved Chad.

Chad let out a frantic scream and waved his arms in the air liek a bird trying to fly as Sharpay held the front of his shirt for he wouldn't fall.

''You are really strong for a girl who never lifted a finger'' Gabbi said.

''You bet a am'' Sharpay snapped. Then she threw Chad over in the corner of the current floor we were on.

''Yeah, guys, now Sharpay's gonna sing so yeah'' Ryan said.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy untill they heard a voice singing.

_It's out with the old and in with the new,_

_Goodbye clouds of Gray, hello skies of Blue_

_A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_

_Endless days in my chaise_

_The whole house according to moi_

_Excuse me thank you_

_Iced tea imported from England_

_Servants importanted from Spain_

_Towels imported from Turkey,_

_Turkey imported from Maine,_

_We're gonna relax and renew_

_You, go, do!_

_I want fabulous_

_That is my simple request,_

_All things fabulous,_

_Bigger and better and best,_

_I need something inspiring to help me get along,_

_I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my jimmy choo flip flops_

_Where's my pink parada tote?_

_I need my tiffany hair band,_

_And then I can go for a float,_

_A day like never before_

_I want more!_

_She wants fabulous,_

_This is her simple request,_

_All things fabulous,_

_Bigger and better and best,_

_She needs something inspiring to her get along,_

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool, fabulous splash,_

_Fabulous parties even fabulous trash,_

_Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling,_

_She got to have fabulous everything_

_Nothing to discuss_

_Everythings got to be perfect_

_For me_

_She wants fabulous,_

_Thats her simple request,_

_All things fabulous,_

_Bigger and better and best,_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along,_

_She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_That won't do, that's a bore,_

_That's insulting, I need more!_

_I need, I need,_

_I need, I need,_

_I need, I need,_

_I need FABULOUS!_

_Fabulous hair, fabulous style,_

_Fabulous eyes, and that fabulous smile,_

_I like what I see,_

_I like it alot,_

_Is this absolutely fabulous?_

_Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?_

_Absolutely...NOT!_

Sharpay finnished her fabulous song and started making her way up the last flight of stairs. Everyone followed her quickly. This was going to be a long day!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Okay this is sad I need one more review on this story to have 100 and I just need 1. JUST 1. If I was desperate enough I would go on my frined or cousins acc and send a review but I cant wait:) . It's more that way! I hope ya like this chapter I'll try and make it long. And here's a shout out to my home girl Marri Berri! She helped me with some of the idea's in this chapter! You go girl!**

**Still May 4th**

Step

Step

Step

Step

Then a bump.

''Sharpay, why did you stop?'' Troy asked.

''Because'' Sharpay said.

''Because what?'' Troy asked.

''Carry me up the rest of the way!'' Sharpay said.

''WHAT?!'' The guys exclaimed.

''I said carry me up the rest of the way!'' Sharpay demanded.

''WHY?!'' Troy whinned.

''Because I said so now do it!'' Sharpay said.

The guys grumbled and picked her up holding her high over her head. The girls followed shocked of Sharpay's change in behavior.

''I don't know how Ryan can stand it!'' Taylor whispered.

''I know seriosuly!'' Kelsi whispered back.

''Where is Ryan anyway?'' Gabbi said. ''And Chad?''

''On the elevator probably!'' Sharpay joined in.

''Were you lisening to us?'' Taylor asked.

''No duh'' Sharpay said.

''You have a elavator?!'' Jason panted.

''Ummm Yeah!'' Sharpay said as if everyone had one.

''Why didn't we take it?'' Troy asked.

''Because I thought this would be more fun!'' Sharpay said.

''For you'' Jason mumered.

''Yeah me and Zeke'' Sharpay said. ''Oh, and Zeke?''

''Huh?''

''Stop squeezing me ass'' Sharpay said.

Zeke almost tripped over the next step wich made everyone laugh.

''Mommy, DADDY!'' Sharpay screamed.

''Hi'' Mrs.Evans said with a big smile.

''Hey princess'' Mr.Evans said an dgave Sharpay a kiss on the cheek. ''Who are the charming you man?''

''Troy, Zeke, and Jason'' Sharpay said.

''Oh well have fun!'' Mrs.Evans said before her and her husband continued down the steps.

''Nice parents!'' Zeke said.

''Yep! Especially Daddy!'' Sharpay said.

''Now tell us more about this so called elavator you have'' Troy asked.

''Well it's over there'' Sharpay pointed to where it was. ''And I never use it!''

''Why?'' Zeke asked.

''Look at me!'' Sharpay said.

''Very well explained!'' Zeke said.

''How much father?'' Taylor said about to faint.

''Not much just about 20-30 more steps!'' Sharpay said.

''Ugh!'' Everyone moned.

**In the elavator**

''So why did we take the elavator?'' Chad said.

''I don't want to take the stairs'' Ryan said. ''And I need to tell you something''

''Why don't you want to take the stairs?'' Chad asked.

''Because Sharpay will make you pick her up'' Ryan said.

''How do you know?''

Ryan grabbed a remote of a shelf in the elavator. He pointed it to a mini TV and shure enough there was Jason, Troy, and Zeke ( squeezing Sharpay's ass) carring her up the stairs and the girls following whispering stuff back and forth!

''Oh'' Chad said.

''Yeah'' Ryan said.

''So what did you want to tell me?'' Chad said.

''Ummm you have to keep it secret'' Ryan said.

''Okay''

''And you can't freak out'' Ryan said.

''Okay''

''And you cannot hit me afterwards'' Ryan said.

''Did you kill someone?'' Chad asked.

Ryan laughed. ''No''

''Then Ryan what is it tell me'' Chad said making direct eye contact.

Ryan let out a deep breath. Took a step closer and...

**On the stairs**

''Sharpay, go on, without me...'' Taylor said dragging herself up the stairs on her hands and knees.

''Okay!'' Sharpay said.

''I...will...only...make...it...another...'' Taylor said before she didn't feel another step infront of her.

''We hit land!'' Gabbi cheered.

''Yay!'' Everyone screamed and started bouncing up and down.

**In the elavator**

Chad had his back pressed up aginst the wall. He pulled back to breath.

''What was that for?'' Chad asked.

''Because I needed it'' Ryan said.

''Okay'' Chad said. ''How much longer do we have?''

''I don't know'' Ryan said and leaned in for another makout session.

**In Sharpay's room**

''What the hell?!'' Troy screamed.

''Come here, girl!'' Sharpay gushed as she picked up her blond puppy.

''Who's a good girl?'' Sharpay said shaking her doggy in the air.

Everyone walked around the room and exaimed the pink puffyness. Everything was pink! The bed, dresser, carpet, rug, curtins, tv, all the other exspensive crap in there!

''I can't belive I slep in here...'' Zeke mumbled.

''Huh?'' Jason said.

''Nothing!'' Zeke replied quickly.

**In the elavator**

A loud ding made the two brake apart.

''Is the ride over?'' Chad panted.

''Yes'' Ryan said.

''Damn'' Chad whinned.

''We can go to my room'' Ryan said.

Chad nodded just rushed out and started lookign for Ryans room.

**In Sharpay's room**

''We should get Ryan and Chad'' Taylor said.

''Why?'' Sharpay said.

''We can't leave to idiots alone. Imagine what they could do...''

**In Ryan's room**

''Mabey...we...should...lock...the...door...first...'' Chad said between kisses.

''No'' Ryan said. ''We're okay''

''Are you shure, this isin't a pretty sight for them to see'' Chad said.

''Shhhhhhhh'' Ryan said.

In the hall between Ryan and Sharpay's room

Sharpay skipping through the hallway.

''La,la,la,la,la,la'' She sang.

''What the hell are they doing?!'' She thought.

She approched Ryan's room and put her ear to the door. She heard loud pants, moans, and groans.

''Oh my gosh!'' She thought. ''Figures they would be the ones to do that with their friends down the hall...''

**In Ryan's room**

''Chad I have a bad feeling'' Chad said.

''Why no one can hear us!'' Ryan said.

''I mean...I think someone is outside our door...watching us...or lisening...'' Chad explained.

''Chad...right now I don't care...'' Ryan said.

''But I...'' Chad tried but Ryan was to much. ''Okay I agree I don't''

Ryan laughed.

**Outside the door**

''Okay thats it im going in!'' Sharpay thought and entered the room and gasped.

Ryan and Chad lay on the bed breathing heavily.

''What is this?!'' Sharpay said and slammed the door behind her.

Chad's head shot up. ''I...he...this...no...it's not...'' He stammered.

''Ha! I was right!'' Sharapy screamed.

Chad titled his head to the side.

''Ryan your gay and I knew it!'' Sharpay cheered.

Ryan rolled his eyes. ''Yes, yes, now you know!''

''Sharpay, don't tell anyone please!'' Chad begged.

''Oh I won't!'' Sharpay laughed. ''Come to my room when ya feel ya need too'' And that was it before she stepped out and left.

''Is she going to tell?'' Chad asked laying back down.

''Naaa'' Ryan said. ''I have something on her''

''Wich is?'' Chad asked.

''Can't say'' Ryan smiled.

Chad laughed.

''So ummm what now?'' Chad asked.

''Well, I think we shoudl get dressed'' Ryan said.

''Thats a definatly'' Chad said rolling his eyes.

''Ummm, we should keep thi son the D-L'' Ryan said.

''Okay''

''Can I ask'' Ryan said. ''Are you gay?''

''I'm not shure'' Chad said.

''How can you not be shure!'' Ryan shrieked.

Chad shrugged his shoulders.

''Didn't you like what we just did?'' Ryan asked.

''Hell yeah'' Chad said.

''Then make a decision'' Ryan demanded.

''I don't think so'' Chad said. ''Or I can't say I have to think about it''

''Okay'' Ryan said and got out of the bed and Chad followed.

Chad bent down looking for his clothes.

''Nice ass Danforth'' Ryan said.

**In Sharpay's room**

''So where's Ryan and Chad?'' Taylor said once Sharpay stepped foot in her room.

''Getting apples'' Sharpay said.

''So do your dare'' Troy said.

''Someones a wee bit excited'' Sharpay gigled.

''You bet I am!'' Troy said.

Sharpay turned around and showed everyone her pink poka dot thong from Victoria's secret.

Troy whislted.

''Yeah amazing sight'' Sharpay said. ''Okay whatever''

''For me it is'' Troy said.

''Hey Chad, Ryan'' Sharpay said when they came in.

''Hey where were ya?'' Taylor asked.

''Getting banana's'' Ryan said and sat on Sharpay's bed.

''But Sharpay said-''

''Chad truth or dare?'' Sharpay interrupted

''Dare'' Chad said.

''Cut of a chunck of your hair'' Sharpay said going to her bathroom.

''WHAT?!'' Chad shrieked.

''Come here Chad!'' Sharpay said.

Chad sighed and followed Sharpay into the bathroom and Sharpay slammed the door behind them.

''I have a bad feeling about this'' Ryan said.

''Me to!'' Taylor agreed.

**In the bathroom**

''So, your really gonna cut my hair?'' Chad asked scarred.

''Yes!'' Sharpay said and took some scissors out of the drawer.

''Please no!'' Chad begged, almost near tears.

''Oh stop whinning'' Sharpay said and backed Chad into the way.

''Don't hurt me'' Chad said.

''I won't'' Sharpay re-assured.

Chad took a stop back, so did Sharpay.

And another.

And another.

And another untill Chad was in the far corner and Sharpay was standing so close he could feel her heart beating.

''Im closterphobic'' Chad said.

''No your not'' Sharpay said.

**10 minutes later**

''Da da da da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'' Sharpay said and Chad entered the room.

**A/N : I don't know why but i've decided to finish this chapter here for no reason. Lol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : I have over 100 reviews yeah baby! Omg, and Hannah Montana just came on im on a roll today! Yeah! Its the Cracker episode. Dun dun dun. Okay, so, here's the chapter.**

**May 5th**

Chad walked into the room.

''Chad, what the hell is on your head?'' Taylor asked.

Chad didn't respond. Just walked to his desk and sat down.

''Leave me alone'' Chad mumbled.

''Oh, Chad, your acting immature'' Kelsi said.

No response.

''Chad take the bag off'' Troy demanded.

Chad shook his head.

''Chad!'' Sharpay said yanking at the bad and laughing. ''Take...the bag...OFF...your head...NOW!!'' Sharpay took one last tug with every inch of strength she had and revealed Chad's...rainbow.

''Whoa''

''She really screwed you'' Troy laughed and gave Jason a high five.

''Shut up!'' Chad said and charged at Troy.

Troy defended himself with his arms untill Taylor finally yanked what was left of Chad's hair.

Chad's hair had been cut down to a little square book on the highest point of his head. The surronding area was bald. But Sharpay wasnt finnished there. She took the liberatty of dying it rainbow, hair AND skin, and writing 'american penis' across his forhead with a Sharpy.

''Chadlina'' Zeke whispered to his buddies.

''CHADLINA!!'' The Troy mocked at the top of his lungs!

''Hell no!'' Chad said and that was it.

Chad picked Troy up by his collar and punched his eyes causing it to swell up like a air ballon.

''Troy'' Gabbi yelled.

Gabbi ran over to Troy and gave a him a bear hug. Troy pushed her away and felt his painful, bleeding, swelled lip.

''CHAD!'' Taylor said and smacked him across the face.

''You got bitch slapped'' Sharpay gigled.

Taylor turned around and raised her hand and made a quick movment to Sharpay's face but Sharpay shot her hand in the air and caught it.

''Don't even think about it'' She said and threw taylors hand down.

Taylor shot her the finger and went back to Chad.

''Does this hurt?'' Gabbi asked applying pressure to Troy's lip.

Troy nodded.

''Does this?'' Gabbi said applying more pressure.

Troy nodded faster.

''Does this'' Gabbi said yanking and squeezing his lip.

''Gai!'' Troy said...or attempted to say, and shoved her hard in the stomache.

''Ow'' Gabbi said and hurrled to the ground.

''TROY'' Zeke said and kneeled down beside Gabbi.

''Here'' Zeke said handing Gabbi a cookie. ''Eat this''

Gabbi took the cookie and ate it quickly. ''Mmmmmm''

''Awwwww'' Sharpay said. ''Now can we please do something?''

''Like what?'' Kelsi asked.

''Seven minutes a hevan!'' Gabbi squealed.

''Totally!'' Sharpay said slapping Gabbi a high five.

''But we don't have a closet'' Zeke said.

''We'll use...that closet!'' Troy said an dpointed to a small closet at the end of the room.

''There's barely any room in there!'' Zeke whinned.

''How whould you know? Nobody's aloud in it?'' Gabbi asked.

''Well...'' Zeke said.

**FLASHBACK :**

''I love you Zeke'' Sharpay said.

''You too'' Zeke said.

''What do you wanna do?'' Sharpay asked and grabbed Zeke's hand.

''Follow me!'' Zeke said as they ran hand in hand to the small closet.

''What are we doing?'' Sharpay asked.

''This'' Zeke said and opended the closet door for Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at Zeke, smiled, and headed in the closet followed by Zeke.

**END FLASHBACK :**

''I just know these things, okay?'' Zeke said keeping his private life private.

''Well...it sounds good to me'' Zac said.

''Me too'' Ryan agreed.

''Since when do you like Seven Minutes in Heaven?'' Sharpay snapped at her twin.

Ryan glanced at Chad and back to Sharpay. ''I have my reasons''

''Well lets do this!'' Chad said.

'''Kay, but we need a bottle'' Taylor said searching for one.

While Taylor searched an dothers mingled Ryan went over to Chad and ask '' Have you told her?''

''No'' Chad said lowering his head.

''Why?'' Ryan yelled.

Everyone shot thier heads to Ryan.

''...WAIT!...'' Ryan said.

When now is the right time

Today could just pass you by

Why wait?

It's your turn, it's your life

The future is what we make

So why wait?

You've gotta reach out

and see the world is in you hands

I know you know how

just gotta go for it take a chance

Why wait?

When now is the right time

Today could just pass you by

Why wait?

It's your turn, it's your life

The future is what we make

So why wait?

OHH...AquМ estas conmigo

Para vivir y cumplir tus sueЯos

Y luchar por lo que has querido

Encuentra tu luz┘Sigue, vive sin miedo

Why wait..You▓re ready to do this

Why wait┘you can ever be stopped

Why wait?

We're ready to do this.

No way you can ever restart

Why Wait?

Tomorrow can be so far away or already here Why wait?

You just gotta let go

You gotta believe in yourself all the way

You know that you got what it takes

So why wait?

''I knew he was gay'' Troy whispered to Jason.

''Is that from the Cheetah Grils?'' Sharpay asked twiriling a strand of hair in her hand.

''Cheetah Girls and yes it is'' Ryan said simply and turned back to Chad who was laughing into his palm.

''What's so funny?'' Ryan snapped.

''Nothing'' Chad mumered.

''No, I wanna know'' Ryan said putting his hands on his hips, half serious and half trying to hold back a laugh.

''No, no'' Chad said.

''Tell me!'' Ryan said and shook Chad's arm like someone desperate for something.

''Nope!'' Chad smiled, stood up. And started backing himself into the forbiden closet.

''Tell!'' Ryan said.

''Uh uh'' Chad shook his head, his back on the closet door.

''You know you wont to'' Ryan sing-said.

Chad fiddled with the doornoob till he finally got it open and disepeared into the closet.

Chad then busted out laughing in the dark alone till something tickled his ankle.

''AHHHH!'' Chad shrieked like a girl.

Laughing.

''Ryan? WHAT are you doing in here?'' Chad asked.

''Tickling your ankle and being closterphobic'' Ryan answered.

''Where's Chad?'' Troy asked looking around. ''And Ryan?''

''In the closet'' Sharpay said.

''Whay are they doing in there?'' Zeke asked.

''Probably locked in there'' Sharpay replied.

''How do you know the door locks?'' Taylor raised a eyebrow.

**FLASHBACK :**

''Need...air...being...closterphobic...can't breath...'' Sharpay said and leaned aginst the door.

Mrs.Bart came to the door to open it and saw Sharpay colapse to the floor infront of her and Zeke stop out behind.

''Wha...'' Mrs.Bart said speachless.

''I can explain'' Zeke said trying to calm her.

''DETENTION!''

**END FLASHBACK**

''I just do'' Sharpay snapped.

''We should do something'' Gabbi said.

''Okay let go find a janitor'' Troy said as everybody went to look for one.

**In the closet**

''Ryan calm down'' Chad said. ''Im shure their going to get help right now''

**In the hall**

''Now where would a janitor be?'' Troy asked.

''Who knows'' Jason shrugged.

''Let's just stay focus and think. If we put our brains together were unstoppable'' Zeke said.

Lighting struck followed by a big crash of thunder.

''This is just great. Now we don't get to play Sevan Minutes in hevan!'' Troy whinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : 115 reviews! Thats great! I hope ya keep reading!**

**Still May 5th**

''Alright guys, I really think we should loook for that janitor now'' Gabbi said.

''But the chocolaty goodness'' Jason whinned unwrapping another candy bar.

''Im with the Goodie Goodie!'' Sharpay said throwing down her first candybar of the day. ''I bet I alreayd gained 5 punds.

''You only ate like 1/3 of 1 candy bar!'' Taylor said.

''Exactly'' Sharpay said.

''Yeah we should start looking for help'' Zeke said. ''Besides, I can MAKE better candy bars then these''

''We know Zeke'' Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Everyone, well everyone not inculding Sharpay, decided they should hack the vending machines and steel the chocolate candy bars in them. Sharpay didn't want to but she was out numbered so it was pig out or sit in detention alone.

''Where will we start?'' Troy asked.

''Well, we can start on the main floor and work our way up. I think I over heard Mrs.Bart talking to Mr.Bolton about lunch so I think she's not a problem. Last time I checked their were Janitors on the second and third floor's considering thoes are the main rooms. So my theory is their won't be any on the first but on the second or third thier might be one in a classroom, because that's where the most damaged is caused. So we'll split up to get more coverage taken. Sharpay and Zeke. Kelsi, Jason, and Taylor. And me and Troy. If anyone has a problem shut up 'cause I don't give a flying popsicle. Agreed?'' Gabbi said in one breath.

Everyone starred in shock as another strike of lighting hit the sky.

''Yes I know its me now lets go people!'' Gabbi demanded.

And with that everyone seperated. Gabbi and Troy headed to the main floor. Sharpay and Zeke stayed on the second. And Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason decided on the third.

**In the closet**

''Are you okay?'' Chad asked.

''Yeah, I'm better. Are you okay?'' Ryan asked.

''You were the one who started hypervenalating!'' Chad teased.

''Atleast I'm not afriad of the boogey man!'' Ryan teased back.

Chad looked around nervously and whispered. ''How did you know?''

''Chad, I was kidding!'' Ryan said and started to laugh.

''Yeah, ha ha, tease the kid whoose scarred of the dark!'' Chad said and sat on the floor.

Ryan sat down facing him copping his indian style posistion.

''Your scarred of the dark?'' Ryan asked.

Chad nodded his head in shame.

''Why?'' Ryan asked.

Chad shrugged his sholders.

''So you uncomforatable being in here?'' Ryan asked.

''Kinda. That and this floor is freezing my ass off!'' Chad joked.

Ryan laughed along. ''Come here'' Ryan said and patted his lap.

''No its okay Santa Clause'' Chad teased.

''No really come here'' Ryan said.

''Santa come on. Don't you think im a little old for this?'' Chad asked.

''No. Now get on Santa's lap before Santa gets mad. And you don't like angry Santa!'' Ryan said.

Chad laughed a little and climbed over into Ryan's lap.

''Ho ho ho'' Ryan laughed.

''Am I heavy?'' Chad asked.

''Yes! My thigh! Ohhhh the pain! The PAIN!'' Ryan joked.

''Oh, Shut up Santa!'' Chad said.

''What kinda closet is this anyway?'' Ryan asked.

''Beats me. For all I know there could be a killer spider by the door'' Chad said.

They glanced at the door, wich was liek 2 inches away and scooted in the back.

''How long is it going ot take them to find us!'' Chad whinned.

**On the 1st floor with Troy and Gabbriella**

''I wonder if the lights will go out?!'' Troy said.

''I hope not'' Gabbi replied.

''I do; how many room are on the first floor anyway?'' Troy asked.

''Um...1...2..3...13 I think.'' Gabbi said.

''What are they?!'' Troy asked.

''Cafeteria, Gym, Teachers lounge, 2 Girl bathrooms, 2 boy bathrooms, 2 Offices, Stage, The 'Secret' room, and some other classrooms'' Gabbi listed.

Troy starred in space.

''I lost you at Secret room, huh?'' Gabbi replied.

''Can we robb a janitor?'' Troy asked suddenly.

''NO!'' Gabbi shrieked.

''Why?'' Troy whinned.

''Oh, I don't know, IT'S AGINST THE LAW!'' Gabbi said sarcastically.

''Oh, come on, I'll show you the boys bathroom!'' Troy said.

''I don't want to see it!'' Gabbi snapped.

''Why, I wanna see the girls!'' Troy said.

''Ew'' Gabbi mumbled under her breath.

''And look. My lucky day. It's right over there!'' Troy said an dran towards it.

''Troy, YOU PERV!'' Gabbi chased after him.

**On the 2nd floor with Sharpay and Zeke**

''My tunny hurts'' Sharpay whinned.

''Why?'' Zeke asked concerned.

''I think thoes cheap candy bars!'' Sharpay said.

''Oh'' Zeke replied. ''Well what do you suggest we do?''

''I don't know'' Sharpay said clutching her tummy.

Zeke sighed. ''Do you want me to carry you?''

''Excuse me?'' Sharpay said.

''Do you want me to carry you. If you don't feel well, I guess I could'' Zeke said.

''Oh, please!'' Sharpay said and headed into a classroom.

''Do see anything?'' Zeke asked once he entered the classroom.

''Nope!'' Sharpay said.

''Look around'' Zeke ordered.

''Where's there to look!'' Sharpay said and jumped up and sat on a desk. ''This room's so small you could get closterphobic in it!''

''It's not that small!'' Zeke said.

''It dosen't even look like a janitors been in here'' Sharpay said whipping her finger across a dusty shelf. ''And by that I mean in years!''

''Yeah, this is kinda creepy'' Zeke agreed.

They heard a crackle of thunder in the distace.

''I think a storms coming'' Zeke reported.

''Noooooooooo'' Sharpay said sarcastic.

''Come on. This place is giving me the creeps'' Zeke said.

''Yeah me too'' Sharpay agreed.

They headed to the door untill sharpay felt someting tickling her leg. She looked down to see a big fat tarantula on her knee, climbing up her skirt.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' She shrieked.

''What is it?'' Zeke asked alarmed.

''A...spider...climbing...me...take...it...off!'' Sharpay said between breaths.

''Awwww!'' Zeke gushed seeign the furry friend. ''It likes you!''

''Everybody likes me. Now take it off before it bites my ass!'' Sharpay demanded.

''I'd like to-''

''DO IT!'' Sharpay said finnally losing her patience.

Zeke reached out for the spider and took him gently away from Sharpay's 'precious' butt. He then set him on the floor.

''Ugh!'' Sharpay said and stormed out.

''Actresses'' Zeke said and followed her out shutting the door behind them

**On the 3rd floor with Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason**

''We should lisen for any keys jingiling'' Taylor informed them..

Why?'' Jason said.

''Have you ever seen thoes big hook looking things thoes Janitors carry around?'' Taylor asked. Jason bodded. ''Well all thoes keys on there jingle together right?'' Taylor said going slow for Jason, who nodded. ''Well, If we here jingling keys. We might, just might, find a janitor. Now isin't that why were up here?'' Taylor said.

''Oh'' Jason said. ''Gotcha''

''Yeah'' Taylor said under her breath peering into another classroom.

''I can't find or hear anything!'' Kelsi announced after searchign 3 more classrooms.

''Me neither!'' Taylor agreed.

''Are their any rest rooms up here?'' Jason asked.

''YES!'' Kelsi yelled. ''The restrooms, Jason your a genius!'' Kelsi then ran over to Jason and kissed his cheek then headed for the restrooms followed by Taylor.

''Hello?'' Taylor said once in the girls restroom.

''Can I come in now?!'' Jason said pounding on the door.

''No!'' The girls yelled from inside.

''Why not!'' Jason whinned.

''Because it's for girls!'' Taylor explained...for the 3rd time.

''I am a girl!'' Jaosn said in a femonine voice.

''Uh huh shure!'' Taylor called back laughing.

''Oh come on!'' Jason pounded on the door.

''Stop trying 'cause it's not working!'' Kelsi called entering a stall.

Jason stopped and slid down the door and waited.

**On the second floor with Zeke and Sharpay**

''This is pointless!'' Sharpay whinned.

''Yup'' Zeke said.

''Who cares about Chad and Ryan'' Sharpay said.

''Yup'' Zeke replied.

''I bet their playing some stupid joke'' Sharpay continued.

''Yup'' Zeke replied.

''Are you even lisening to me?!'' Sharpay yelled.

''Yup'' Zeke replied.

Sharpay stopped from looking and turned to see a empty hallway.

''Zeke!'' Sharpay sreamed.

A ding from a bell and a small crackle of thunder.

''Zeke!'' She repeated.

A ding from a bell and a louder crackle of thunder.

Sharpay follwed the direction of the bell. Tiptoing she peered into each classroom in the search of Zeke.

''ZEKE STOP ITS NOT FUNNY!'' She finally wailed.

The dinging became closer and more rapid. The thunder came nearer wich scarred the hell out of Sharpay.

''ZEKE!!!'' Sharpay wailed with a l her might.

She peered into a classroom and saw Zeke starring at a bell. A huge rumble of thunder came and the lights flickered.

''Zeke!'' Sharpay yellled excidely and ran over to him.

''Yes'' Zeke said.

''WHAT are you doing?!'' She yelled.

''Bell'' Zeke said hitting the bell over and over.

''Why?!'' SHarpay whispered.

''Hit the bell'' Zeke said.

Sharpay figured no one could see her so she hit the bell.

''Oh'' She said giving it another hit. And another. And another.

Abotu 5 minutes later they were both hitting the bell over and over rapidly.

**On the 3rd floor with Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason**

''I hear something'' Kelsi announced.

''Me too'' Taylor agreed.

''Let's go'' Kelsi said and they followed the noise.

**On the 1st floor with Troy and Gabbriella**

''What's that dinging'' Troy mumbled.

''I don't know'' Gabbi mumbled back.

Troy had found his way into the girls restroom and totally flipped out. They had a couch, foot masager, back massager, stero, plasma tv, they had it hooked up.

''Should we follow it, it might be a warning'' Gabbi replied.

''No'' Troy said and fell back asleep followed by Gabbi.

**In the closet with Ryan and Chad**

''Im scarred'' Ryan replied.

''Yeah, me too'' Chad said.

''I'm going to kill Sharpay'' Ryan said.

''I'm going to kill Troy'' Chad agreed.

''Can I ask...'' Ryan trialed off.

''Yeah?''

''Do you know if your gay or not?'' Ryan asked.

Chad replied but while he did a big rumble of thunder came blocking out his voice.

''Oh'' Ryan nodded. He didn't want to be anoyying.

''This will be a long night'' Ryan said.

''Yeah'' Chad said an dgrabbed Ryan's hand.

Ryan tried to hold back a smile but a big one apperared on his lips.

On the 2nd floor with Sharpay and Zeke

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

Thunder.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

''Zeke?'' Sharpay finally asked getting bored.

''Yes?'' Zeke replied.

''Shouldn't we start looking?'' She asked.

''No'' Zeke replied.

''Why?'' Sharpay asked.

Zeke didn't reply; just hit the bell again.

Sharpay sighed and starred at him.

Ding.

**A/N : I think that is the longest chapter I have ever done. Im proud. :).**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Today is one of my bff's birthdays. Her name is marri. Ever heard of her? Everybody send her a shout out please. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARRI!!! cries. My little girl is growing up. I hope ya like this chapter.**

**Still may 5th**

''What is that? Did you find a-'' Kelsi said before being cut off.

''Zeke and Sharpay what the Hell are you doing?!'' Taylor yelled.

Sharpay turned around sharply. ''Ummm'' She said blushed.

''Are you helping or what?!'' Taylor snapped.

''Well...Zeke...started rinigng this bell and it's just addictive!'' She explained.

''Uh huh'' Taylor said crossing her arms.

**In the closet**

''I am so bored!'' Chad said.

''Me too'' Ryan agreed.

''What do you want to do?'' Chad asked.

''Make out'' Ryan thought. ''20 questions'' He said out loud.

''How long have you been gay?'' Chad asked.

''About 2 years'' Ryan answered.

''Wow'' Chad said.

''Why are you in love with your hair so much?'' Ryan asked.

''Because when I was a kid I...'' Chad trailed off.

''What?'' Ryan whispered.

''I had cancer...so my hair fell off. After they took it out, I got my hair back. And I have been obbsessed with hair since then'' Chad replied near tears.

''Im so sorry'' Ryan said hugging Chad.

''Just don't tell anyone'' Chad replied.

''Why?'' Ryan asked.

''Just please dont'' Chad said.

''Okay'' Ryan promised.

''Why are you so obbsessed with hats?'' Chad asked.

''Well, when I was a kid'' Ryan began. ''My grandma gave me a pink hat, but then...about a week later, she died'' Ryan said.

''Oh''

''And I wore that hat everywhere. People teased me because of the pink coloring so I made a vow to wear hats every day of my life'' Ryan said.

''And you kept it?'' Chad asked.

Ryan took the hat he was wearing off his head and turned it around in his hands. ''Obviously''

Chad chuckled the same with Ryan.

''What was your most embarrasing moment?'' Ryan asked.

''Well from what I can remember...''

**On the second floor**

''Okay, Zeke is freaking me out!'' Kelsi said.

''Me too'' Sharpay said.

''How can we get his attention?'' Kelsi asked.

''We can't. We've tried everything!'' Taylor exclaimed.

''Do any of you even know why he's acting like a stone anyway?'' Jason asked.

Everybody turned to Sharpay

''What?!'' She asked.

''You were with him, you should know'' Taylor said.

''Well I don't!'' Sharpay said. ''And stop accusing me!''

A flash of thunder was heard.

''Well, It's'' Taylor said looking at her watch. ''6:43, detention is over and I dought there are any Janitors out''

''If you THINK I'm going out in that weather and I just got my hair done you got another thing comming!'' Sharpay refused.

''So does that mean were staying here tonight?'' Jason asked.

''Yup yup!'' Taylor sighed.

''I can't my mom will lose her mind!'' Kelsi said.

''Then call your mom and tell her...your spening the night at my house!'' Taylor said.

''I don't know-'' Kelsi said unsure.

''Come on Kels, It'll be fun'' Jason said hugging Kelsi.

''Who has a cell phone?'' Kelsi asked.

''Me'' Jason said handing her his cell phone.

Kelsi walked out of the class to the hall for some privacy.

''Well we should go back to the detention room to see is Ryan and Chad are there'' Taylor said.

''Mom...MOM...HELLO...HELLO!!!!'' They heard Kelsi scream.

''Kelsi what's wrong?!'' Jason said rushing out to the hall.

''Your phone cut of the conversation'' Kelsi explained.

''Well did you atleast tell her you were staying the night?'' Jason asked.

''Luckily, yes, but thats all I got to say!'' Kelsi said.

''Well it's better then nothing'' Taylor said.

''I guess''

''Do you think Zeke is sleeping with his eyes open?'' Jason asked.

''No'' Zeke replied.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Jaosn screeched when he saw Zeke.

''You okay?'' Zeke asked.

''But...you...and...bell...and the dinging!'' Jason studdered.

''Umm, right'' Zeke said.

Sharpay came out of the classroom.

''What happend?'' Kelsi asked.

''Nothing'' Sharpay said smiling.

''Then why are you smiling?'' Taylor asked.

''Is it a crime to smile?'' Sharpay snapped.

''No but-''

''Then mind your buisness!'' Sharpay said and stormed down the hall.

''WHERE ARE YOU GOING!'' Jason called.

''TO THE DETENTION ROOM'' Sharpay called back and kept going.

''Follow her'' Taylor said and they did just that.

**In the closet**

''Ya know eveantually were going to starve in here'' Chad commented.

''Yeah'' Ryan sighed.

''What do you want to do now?'' Chad asked.

Ryan sighed. ''You don't want to know''

''Yes I do'' Chad insisted.

''No you don't''

''Yes I do''

''No you DON'T''

''YES I do!''

''NO YOU DON'T!''

''TELL ME!'' Chad wailed.

Ryan replied by smashing his lips on Chad's.

''Oh'' Chad said.

''NOW do you want to know?'' Ryan asked.

''I think I already figured it out'' Chad said and leaned in again to give Ryan another kiss.

Outside the closet in the detention room

''Come on Sharpay you gotta tell us!'' Jason whinned.

''Nope!'' Sharpay said.

''Zeke, give us atleast a hint!'' Taylor pleaded.

''You want a hint?'' Zeke said. Everyone nodded. ''Look under the desk''

Taylor sighed and looked under the desk to find nothing.

''The've gotta be in here somewhere'' Kelsi said.

**In the closet**

Ryan pulled back and starred into space. ''Do you hear that?'' He asked.

''No'' Chad said leaning in for another kiss but Ryan blocked his lips.

''The talking'' Ryan replied.

Chad lisening for a second then replied. ''Yeah so?''

Ryan looked at Chad and Chad stared back and then they made a dash for the door.

''HELP!'' Is what they both screamed pounding on the door.

''HELO, WERE IN HERE, HELP!!!''

Outside the closet

''Do you hear that?'' Jason asked. Everyone nodded.

Jason walked over to the closet and put his ear to the door.

''Hello'' He said firmly.

''YES!'' He heard back.

''Yep, their in there'' Jason said flatly.

''Well what do we do now?!'' Taylor asked.

''Let them suffer and keep banging till Troy and Gabbi hear'' Jason replied.

A bolt of thunder hit the school followed by a flash of lighting.

''I hope they hurry'' Sharpay said scarred.

**On the first floor**

''What is all that banging?!'' Troy whinned.

No response.

''Gabbi?''

No response.

''Come on wake up!'' Troy said shaking the brunette next to him. ''No wonder Sharpay's always late to class!''

Gabbi's eye lids parted.

''She lives!'' Troy shouted.

''Shut up!'' Gabbi mumbled throwing her hand at his chest.

''WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!'' Troy said shaking her with each word he spoke.

''What do you want?'' She asked losing her patience.

''I hear banging'' Troy explained.

''So?''

''We should go see what it is!'' Troy said.

''Why?''

''Because, the others might be trying to contact us!'' He said.

''And?''

''We should see what they want'' Troy said.

''Because?''

''They might be being heald hosage at this very moment while your stalling now get up!'' Troy yelled.

''No''

''Then then I guess I'll have to call the tickle monster'' Troy said wiggling his fingers.

''No Troy don't I-'' Was all she could say before she could only laugh.

**5 minutes later**

''Now will I have to call him again or will you come?'' Troy said.

Gabbi jumped off the couch and ran down the hall laughing like crazy. Troy followed.

**In the dention room**

''Finally you guys decided to join us!'' Taylor said once they saw Troy and Gabbi enter.

''Yeah, no!'' Troy exclamined. ''I did, Gabbi had to be forced up here''

''Why are we here anyway?'' Gabbi asked. ''We heard banging''

Sharpay pointed a manicured finger towards closet.

''So?'' Gabbi said her hands on her hips.

''We need to find a way to open it'' Jason replied.

''Well I don't know!'' Gabbi said.

''We shoudl bang back'' Troy said.

''Huh?'' Zeke said.

Troy went over to the door and started banging his fist aginst it. After everyoen saw the demostration they quickly followed.

''They hear us!'' Is what they heard.

''YEAH WE DO!'' Troy screamed back hoping they would here.

''We are in here!'' Ryan screamed from the other side of the door.

''We know stupid!'' Sharpay snapped.

''We'll get us out!'' Chad said.

''Are you shure you want us too?'' Sharpay gigled.

''YES!'' Chad and Ryan wailed.

''We'll we can't!'' Kelsi screamed.

''WHY IS THAT?!'' They screamed that.

''Because we can't find a janitor!'' Zeke said.

''WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IN HERE FOR A WHOLE NIGHT?!'' Chad screamed.

''Figure something out. Ryan's pretty creative if he wants to be!'' Sharpay said and laughed.

''Why is that funny?'' Taylor asked.

''No reason'' Sharpay said still laughing.

''We'll we should find a place to sleep'' Troy said.

''Yeah'' Everyone agreed and they left.

''Do you hear footsteps leaving?'' Chad asked.

''Yeah''

''There leaving us in here!'' Chad exclaimed.

Ryan sighed and sat back on the floor followed by Chad.

''Im going to lose my mind'' Chad and Ryan said.

**A/N : Okay I think this was really good. R&R please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : I'm sorry if it takes me a little longer these days to update my stories. I just started school and it's hard. Even though im only it 7th! Lol. Anyway hope you like the chapter!**

**May 6th**

''Chad'' Ryan mumbled.

Snoring.

''Chad!'' He said a little louder.

''CHAD!!'' He yelled causing Chad to bump his head on the bottom of a shelf.

''Shit'' He mumbled. ''What?''

''You were drooling!'' Ryan complained.

''You can't take a little drool?'' Chad asked.

''No, it's...gross'' Ryan said in disgust.

''So what are we supposed to do now?'' Chad snapped.

''Go back to sleep?'' Ryan said sounding more like a question.

''Nope, no can do, You woke me up and once I wake up I'm a poptart'' Chad paused. ''And if I'm a poptart you better be my toaster.

Ryan sighed loudly and sat up straight making the blood rush to his head. ''Well what are we supposed to do then?!''

Chad shrugged his soldiers.

''I wonder how the others slep?'' Ryan said.

**In the gym**

''Stop snoring''

''Your foot is it my face''

''Who's hairy legs and on my leg?''

Everyone had decided it was best to sleep in my gym on the palets. They would steal pillows from the sewing class supply closet, and their blankets. Everyone had soon enough fell asleep after doing everything to stay awake. Now they were just waking up in a un-ordinary fashion.

''Who's awake?'' Jason mumbled.

''Me''

''Who said that?'' He asked.

''Me''

''Lemme count'' He said.

''No! Jason, hunny, I think everyone is trying to get back to sleep'' Kelsi said kissing her boyfriend.

''No I'm not! I've been awake for hours'' Troy said.

''Me too'' Sharpay piped up.

''No you haven't'' Jason commented.

''Yes. I. Have!'' Sharpay insisted.

''Nuh uh'' Jason said.

''Shut up Jason Mc Jerk!'' Sharpay said and slapped his face.

''Good morning to you too'' He mumbled.

''Is Gabbi awake?'' Taylor said, her eye's still closed.

''Nope!'' Kelsi answered.

''Who is?'' She asked uninterested.

''Everyoen but Gabbi'' Kelsi said.

''Cool'' Taylor said raising a thumb in the air.

''Wake Gabbi up'' Troy demanded.

''Why?'' Taylor asked.

''Because If we have to be awake so does she'' Troy declared.

''Good luck'' Taylor mumbled.

Troy walked sleepily over to Gabbi and began to shake her without a respond. ''Gabbi...Gabbi...Gabbi...Gabbi...Gabbi...''

Gabbi stayed still pretending to be sleep but finnally jumped up to say ''Shun the non belivers!''

''God!'' Troy said jumping back.

Gabbi then turned back around and burried her face in the pillow to keep from laughing but to look like she was still sleeping. Troy looked over to Taylor with wide eyes of fear.

''I said good luck'' Taylor said shrugging.

Troy tiptoed over to Gabbi and began to poke her over and over.

Gabbi reched over, eyes closed, grabbed his finger and bit it till he screached like a girl.

Gabbi couldn't help but laugh now and neither could anybody else.

''It's not funny!'' Troy whinned.

''Yeah it is'' Everyone laughed.

''I knew she would I ment to scream like that'' Troy said.

''Uh huh, shure'' Jason said patting Troy's back.

''What day is it?'' Gabbi asked.

''Saturday'' Taylor replied.

''Are we locked in the school?!'' Gabbi asked suddenly alarmed.

''I hope not'' Taylor replied.

''We better be not!'' Sharpay snapped.

''You mean we are not better?'' Taylor asked.

''Both of them''

''Who?'' Taylor asked.

''You and everybody else!'' Sharpay said simply.

''What did we do?'' Taylor asked.

''Got us locked in school'' Sharpay snapped.

''How?!'' Taylor asked.

''OH CAN WE PLEASE MOVE ON!'' Troy yelled and shut everybody up.

''Okay, Okay, geez!'' Taylor snorted.

''Let's sing a song'' Jason offered.

''What song are we gonna sing at...2p.m. in the freaking afternoon!'' Taylor snapped.

''I don't know, um...'' Jason said.

''Let's have a singing contset!'' Sharpay shouted.

''NO!'' Everyoen except Gabbi refused.

''Gabbi?'' SHarpay asked.

''There has to be a prize'' Gabbi said.

''When you lose you have to...do what I say for a whole day'' Sharpay said with attitude.

''And when YOU lose you have to wear a mermaid outfit to school for a day'' Gabbi said.

''Deal'' Sharpay said sticking out her hand.

When Gabbi went ot reach for it she took it back quickly an dran it over her head saying ''I'm to fine''

Gabbi just rolled her eyes.

''Who's going first?'' Troy asked.

''Me!'' Gabbi said and stood infront of her friends about to sing.

_If you are not looking for true love, oh oh_

_No I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me when it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

_Say Ok._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time_

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok_

_Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you won't be shy_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me closer_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not ok_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say ok? (Say ok)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

_Say OK_

_(Don't run away, don't run away)_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)_

_Will you say OK_

_Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok._

Everyone starred in shock as Gabbi finished her turn. Taylor started to clap slowly then everyone else followed at their own times. Gabbi smiled politely and sat down. Sharpay glared at her. She stood up, fixed her hair, cleared her throat, and began her song.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh_

_He got what he needs to impressing_

_Just look at the way that he dressing_

_Ain't no question chicks like oh._

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_

_She blowing your mind with her asset_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic,_

_Instant classic boys like oooh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us kissingg like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_He said girl you winning_

_She said boy where you been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why ya waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He do everything to get with her_

_He say anything to convince her._

_Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it_

_She loving the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything he do she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked loving like oh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_He said girl you winning_

_She said boy where you been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why ya waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_One night with you, boy just one night with you,_

_All the things we could do,_

_Every day i think of_

_One night with you_

_no one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we'd just get together_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Uh, what you waiting for?_

_He said girl you winning_

_She said boy where you been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why ya waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

Sharpay finneshed ending on Troys lap. She had been giving all the boys a lap dance as she sang. Nobody wanted to admit it but she was GOOD.

''So?'' She said her hands on her hip. ''Who won?''

Nobody spoke but just looked bettween Gabbi and Sharpay. First and Gabbi then at Sahrpay.

Gabbi.

Sharpay.

Gabbi.

Sharpay.

''Well, Gabbi, sorry but really, Sharpay won'' Jason said slowly avoding eye contact.

''What?'' Gabbi mumered.

''You heard him! I won you lost case closed!'' Sharpay said smirking.

Gabbi got up and ran with Taylor following after her.

Nobody said anything.

''Well'' Sharpay said. ''Atleast we know who will have the lead in the concert''

''What concert?!'' Troy asked.

''Mrs.Darbus's duh!'' Sharpay said like it was obvious.

''I totally forgot'' Zeke said burring his face in his hands.

''Now you know. And we all need to practice. Be at my house on the 10th'' Sharpay demanded.

''Okay'' Everybody replied.

''You should go apologize to Gabbi!'' Kelsi snapped out of the blue.

''Excuse me!'' Sharpay said.

''You need to apologize to Gabbi now!'' Kelsi said firmly.

''Why?" Sharpay asked.

''Because even if you have a better voice, she still has feelings, SHE IS HUMAN!'' Kelsi said and stormed off.

''Whatever'' Sharpay said and went in a different direction.

The boys just went their own ways and nobody said anything after that.

**In the closet**

''So what to do now?'' Chad asked.

''Lets play another game'' Ryan mumbled.

Chad moaned. ''We've been playing games all day!'' He whinned.

''Right! And we're gonan play another to stay occupied!'' Ryan demanded.

''Okay, Okay, lets play, hmmm'' Chad said looking around the room.

''See anything?'' Ryan asked.

Chad knocked on the wall.

''What was that?'' Ryan asked.

Chad knocked again.

''Chad stop it!'' Ryan said.

Another knock.

''I feel something'' Chad said his ear aginst the wall.

''Yeah, your about to hear me scream like a girl if you don't tell me whats up!'' Ryan snapped.

''Is there a hammer in here?'' Chad asked.

''I don't know!'' Ryan said.

Chad felt around the room for something hard. ''Fine something hard!"

''Like your head?'' Ryan joked.

''No like your dick stupid'' Chad joked back.

Ryan wnet silent and searched around for something hard. ''Here use this?''

''What is it?'' Chad asked reaching otu for the item.

''I don't know just-''

Chad smashed the object into the wall.

''Have you lost your damn mind?!'' Ryan shreiked.

''Uh huh'' Chad said starring stragiht ahead.

''What are you starring at?!''

''That''

**A/N : Okay if I was reading this I would think 'Is the story over?' Well no it's not. Hmmm I think I'm spoiling it but oh well. R&R please. LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE! WHOA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : Hi! I have a bad headahe. Lol. Yet I'm up at 11:00 p.m. on a school night typing this. Oh well. Dudes Im stupid! Lol. Oh, I got a review asking what 'that' was and, lol, I had to read it like 5 times till I uderstood what she ment. I need to go to Sylvain ( helping center) ! My math teacher works their mabey I can get a hook up...I hope ya like the chapter.**

**Still May 6th**

''Gabbi stop crying please'' Taylor pleaded.

''But...she crushed...my dreams'' Gabbi sobbed.

Taylor took more tissuse of the tissue despencer and hnded it to Gabbi.

''Thanks'' She mumered blowign her nose.

''Gabbi your a good singer. Sharpay's a bitch'' Taylor said trying ot cheer up her friend.

''Really?'' Gabbi sniffed.

''Yeah!'' Kelsi re-assured her in a 'duh' tone.

''But she's smart, and pretty, and a good singer, and Troy likes her, and she has a fat ass all the boys like, and-'' Gabbi rambled.

''Shut up!'' Taylor yelled. Gabbi stared at her. ''Your just as pretty as she is.''

''Prettier'' Kelsi agreed.

''No I'm not'' Gabbi blushed.

''Yes you are'' Taylor said shaking her shoulders. ''I don't knwo why you let her walk all over you anyway''

''Taylor, a little bit of encouragment please'' Kelsi begged.

'''Sorry'' Taylor said.

''I...just...wanted...to...win...something...important'' Gabbi sobben on.

''You did win somehting great. You won the best friend award'' Taylor said.

''Well where's the reward that says so? And where's the party? And where's Sharpay to rub it in her face?''

Taylor and Kelsi sighed loudly as if on cue.

**With Sharpay**

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(kiss the girl)_

_(oh, ohnoo..)_

_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_it's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

A slow clapping followed by footsteps echoed through the auditioum.

Sharpay shot her head to the right making her blond curls fly in different directions.

The clapping quickened and a blue eyed beauty walked out.

''Troy? Did you hear that?'' Sharpay asked.

''No. I thought I saw a fly, I'm trying to catch it'' Troy said now clapping his hands in the ara around him pretending to find a fly.

''Oh'' Sharpay said dissopointed.

''Im just kidding'' Troy said.

''Oh''

''That was amazing'' He complimented.

''Thanks'' She said blushing.

He walked towards her and they sat at the edge of the stage swinging their legs off the edge.

''What do you want?'' Sharpay asked after a long silence.

''Nothing. I just thought I'd find you around here'' Troy teased.

''Yeah, one of my favorite places'' Sharpay said.

''I never would have guessed'' They laughed.

''Well, you know where I am. What do you want?'' She asked again.

''I thought we woudl talk'' Troy said.

''About?''

''About Gabbi'' Troy said.

Sharpay snorted.

Troy snorted twice mimiking her, and then they threw heads back in laughter.

''Seriosuly now'' Troy said after he finished laughing.

''Awww poopersnodles'' Sharpay said.

''Poopersnodles?''

''I talk to Zeke to much'' She explained at wich Troy nodded in understandation. ( A/N : Oh Lord, I'm really gonna fail english!)

''Anywho...I think you really hurt Gabbi back there'' Troy said.

''Back where?''

''Sharpay!''

''Okay,okay, I was just frusterated'' Sharpay confessed.

''About what?''

''I don't know. Or I do. No, I don't. No, wait, yes I do'' SHarpay said trying to make up her mind.

''Pick one!''

''I do okay?!'' She said losing her temper.

''And why is that?'' Troy asked.

''Because, I'm je-'' SHe said chocking on her word.

''Your...'' Troy said tryign to get her to say it.

''Jea- I'm jeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllloouuuuuuuussss'' She said through gritted teeth and streched the word out.

''Jealous?''

''YES! OKAY?!''

And that was all she could handle. She broke into tears. She leaned on Troy's chest and held him close.

''Why?'' Troiy said in a soothing voice.

''Because'' Sharpay said chocking on her own words. ''You liek Gabbi and she likes you. And ya have alot on common. And I feel liek noone loves me but Ryan. And he's gay an dslept with chad and-''

''He what?!'' Troy shreiked.

''Don't tell please'' Shasrpay said lookign into his eyes.

''Okay'' Troy said as his heart rate slowed back down.

''And nobody likes me'' She finnished.

''I think Zeke likes you. And I like you. And Ryan does too!'' Troy said. ''And what about you 'Girls' at your country club?''

''Thoes arn't my friends'' Sharpay said. ''There people who like me because...I pay them too''

''Huh?''

''I give them 100 a week to be my friends and follow me around. You know liek Londan from the 'Suite life of Cody and Zack''' Sharpay sniffed.

''It's Zack and Cody'' Troy chuckled.

''Moving on''

''Okay''

''So now you know. And I thought if you were my boyfriend, your friends whould like me'' Sharpay said.

''Well if you were nicer-''

''You think I don't try to be nice?! Sharpay snapped. ''You think I'm mean on purpose?!''

''No I...I-''

''Well I'm not! I mean and I don't know why! Reaylly Troy, I've been like this for ever. And there is a reason that, God, I wish I would tell you...but I can't becaue...it just won't come out and I don't know why and I just Im confused and help me'' Sharpay said bracking otu in the worst cry anyoen has ever seen''

Troy rocked her back in forth holding her close. She was keeping something, and he would find out if it was the last thing he ever did.

**With Jason**

''Okay, If I was Zeke, where would I be?'' Jason asked himself outloud.

He was searching for Zeke because...well to be blunt he was bored crazy.

''Zeke...Zeke...Zeke...Zeke...'' Jason mumbled searching hall after hall.

A rumble of thunder shook the building.

''That reminds me...Im hungry!'' Jason said putting his hand on his stomache.

He ran to the cafeteria where, hopefully, some cafeteria ladies would be makign lunch for the Detention kids and other people stuck in the school on a Saturday.

He opended the large double doors and heaed to the Mexican food line. In the line he grabbed a tray, 7 chocolate milks, and started thinkign between a nacho's or enchellada's.

''Wow...the cheese is actually a orangeish yellow this time'' Jason said to no one in paticular.

''All thanks to be best chef ever'' Zeke said back.

''Zeke!'' Jason said shooting his head up.

''The one and only'' Zeke said. ''And that's Mr.Baylor to you!''

Jason laughed. ''I have been lookign for you''

''Why? Did you forget how to pee again?''

''No!'' Jason snapped.

''Then what?''

''I'll ask the questions around here'' Jason said. ''Why are you back here?''

''I thought I'd ditch detention and cook something edible'' Zeke replied.

''Mrs.B is gonna flip her wig when she hear's we ditched...again!'' Jason said.

''You bet I will'' Mrs.Bart said entering the small doorway leading into the lunch line with Mr./Coach Bolton.

''Mrs.Bart...how nice to see you'' Jason said and stuck out his hand.

''Stupid!'' Zeke said slapping Jason's hand away. ''RUN!''

And that's what they did. They ran as fast as their big boodies would take them.

''Where are we going?'' Jason asked once they found a stairwell to rest at.

''To the detention room!'' Zeke said liek a superhero.

**In the closet**

''What the hell'' Ryan said.

Chad reached over and pinched Ryan.

''Ow!'' He screamed. ''What was that for?''

''Yep, this ain't a dream'' He said fatly.

''What is this place?'' Ryan asked.

''Hell if I know'' Chad said. ''But one thing is, it's scarring me!''

''We should name it!'' Ryan said suddenly.

''What? We get trapped in this...place and all you wanna do is name it?!'' Chad snapped.

Ryan nodded and Chad sighed.

''Okay umm...'' He said. ''Oh I don't know...Al Lumbador Asgainia!''

Ryan starred at his.

''What? It's the first thing that comes to mind'' Chad said and shrugged.

''Right...Well...can you repeat that please?''

''Al, as in Fat 'Al' bert. Lumb...ryhmes with thumb but it's Lumb. Ador equals 'A-door'. Ass-gain-e-uh! Al Lumbador Asgainia!'' Chad explained.

Ryan stared more.

''You'll cath on'' Chad said.

''Right...''

''So what do we do?'' Ryan asked.

They starred into a village-like world. Like a 500 years ago. It had castles...and broken down buildings...things were made of clay... for all they knew they had knights too! There was not much grass...but tons of dirt. No streets...jurt dirt. It was huge. And the people looked liek they were in a wall paper factory explaosion!

''I want my mommie!'' Ryan whinned.

Chad laughed and lead them into the magical land of Al Lumbador Asgainia!

**In the detention room**

''What are ya doing here?'' Troy asked Zeke and Jason as him and Sharpay entered.

''Being bored'' Jason said. ''Ya?''

''Same'' Troy sighed and sat down.

''Sharpay what's wrong?'' Zeke asked concerned.

''Then why are your eyes so puffy and red?'' Zeke asked.

''Nothing!'' Sharpay yelled standing up.

Troy gave her a look, a look they had disscussed he'd use when Sharpay was abotu to lose her temper again.

''Because I have been crying'' She confessed sitting back down.

''Why?''

Sharpay shook her head and planted it on her desk and reseted her eyes.

''Hey Gabbi'' Troy greated when Gabbi, Taylor, and Kelsi entered.

''Hey'' Gabbi sniffed.

''Whats wrong?''

''Nothing'' Gabbi said.

''Okay''

''So what's up?'' Taylor asked.

''This is what's up. On the 15th we have to audition for a concert. There's a huge storm outside. Our parnts are going to kill us all for spending the night here without their FULL permission. Chad and Ryan are locked in a closet and probably dying as we speak. And on top of all that WE HAVE TO THROW GABBI AND FRIENDSHIP CEROMONY!!''' Kelsi said.

''Did you say someone is locked in that closet?''

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry this is short I think. I'm not shure. But if I don't go to sleep now I'll blow up. I hope ya liked it. r&r please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : I have no clue what to say.**

**Still may 6th**

''Did you say someone is locked in that closet'' The janitor repeated when nobody answered him.

''Yeah'' Troy answered. ''Why?''

''Because, I should get him out'' The grayed hair man said walking father into the room.

''Oh, thanks, that would be a great help'' Troy smiled.

''No problem'' He said. ''Just close your eyes''

''What?!'' Sharpay snapped.

''Close your eyes'' He repeated putting the key in the key hole of the doornoob.

''Why?'' Gabbi asked her voice shaking slightely.

''JUST DO IT!'' He yelled wich got everyones eyes closed.

'This is some bull corn no one yells and Sharpay Evans' Sharpay thought and opened her eyes slightly.

As the man turned around finnally after giving a expection to see if all eyes are closed, Sharpay decided it was safe if she opened her eyes fully. Then she noticed the others did the same. They all watched in anticipation to see what was behind the door. The janitor opened the door slightly and peeked his head in and thats when Sharpay lost it.

''O-M-G!'' She wailed and jumped out of her seat.

She marched over to him and threw him aside.

''Damn'' Everyone whispered.

Sharpay swung the door open with all her might and looked in as everyone rushed behind her.

''Woah'' They all said.

They starred in awe and the massive hole in the wall and the weird village-looking scence behind it.

Troy stepped forward coming face to face with the wall. He reached his hand up slowly and put it through the hole. He kept it there to make shure it was real then put a foot in. Then another, and everything else till he was not in the detention room he was in Al Lumbador Asgainia. Jason followed next bringing Kelsi with him. Followed by Gabriella and Taylor. And last Sharpay.

''What is this?'' Gabriella asked.

''Al Lumbador Asgainia'' Sharpay whispered with her eyes closed.

''Blond chick say what?'' Taylor said in confusion.

''Al Lumbador Asgainia'' Sharpay said while everyone starred at her still confused. ''Me and Ryan have become so close that we can sometimes talk thought a like mind instant messaging. Sometimes. And there not always correct. And now...Ryan is saying he and Chad are in here. There lost. And there scarred'' She said and opened her eyes again.

''Well let's find them'' Troy said.

''It will take some time ya know'' Taylor said.

''Yeah'' Gabbi agreed. ''From the looks of it this landscape is more then-''

''1million miles'' Taylor said. ''And then there are probabaly rivers, lakes, oceans, and other bodies of water that Chad and Ryan could possibly be stranded on''

They starred at Gabbi for she could have her chance to confuse them ''What she said!''

''I don't like this place'' Kelsi said grabbing onto Jason's arm.

''Neither do I'' Jason paused. ''And we won't be in here long''And thats what he said before he picked Kelsi up bridal-style and jumped through the hole in the wall.

''Follow him!'' Troy said as everyone followed like a angry mob.

''What wrong?'' Taylor asked when everyone was in the detention room safe.

''I'm not staying in there!'' Jason said pointing to the door.

''Why?!'' Troy snapped.

''I am NOT about to die!'' Jason said.

''Your just chicken!'' Taylor smirked folding her amrs.

''No he's not!'' Kelsi said in defence of her boyfriend.

''Then ya can go chicken out somewhere for all I care!'' Troy shouted.

''Fine!'' Jason snapped.

''Wait!'' Sharpay screamed befroe anyoen could go anywhere.

''What?!''

''Okay we should split into groups!'' Sharpay suggested. Everyone looked at her with confused faces. ''Okay well I will go with Jason and Kelsi, where ever they might be going. Troy, Zeke, Taylor and Gabbi will go to Al Lumbador Asgainia to look for Chad and Ryan!'' She said all in one breath.

''Cool with me!'' Jason said.

''Peace out!'' Troy said before him and his team vanished into the magical land.

''Here'' Sharpay said to Gabbi before she put her whole self into the hole.

''Whats this for?''

''Tex message us if you find anything or anything at all that could help!'' Sharpay said. Gabbi nodded and left.

''Oh and Gabbi'' Sharpay said. Gabbi turned around. ''Give it to Troy. He knows my secret. Don't ask him or me why because we arn't saying. So... be safe.''

''Um, Okay'' Gabbi said twisting up her face and turning away to join the others.

Sharpay turned away and walked out closing the door quietly behind her.

''What's wrong?'' Jason asked notiicing Sharpay sarred face.

''Nothing'' She replied.

''Are you shure?'' Kelsi asked.

''Yes!'' Sharpay said quickly and full of annoyince. ''What do ya want to do?'' She added changing the subject.

''Well, detention isin't over yet but we could-''

''You could sit down before ya have summer detention too!'' Mrs.Bart interrupted entering the room.

Jason, Kelsi, and Sharpay shot their heads to the door and saw Mrs.Bart waddle her way in and to the front of the room. They obeyed her command and starred at her with broed eyes.

''Are ya bored?'' She smirked but got not 1 reply. ''Well?!''

''Yes Mrs.Bart'' They all mumbled.

''Good! And since all of your ignorrance has coem to haunt me I've decided that you will stay 1 hour after!'' She said.

Jason jaw dropped.

''And just to make shure you rugrats don't get out I will lock the door!'' Mrs.Bart said.

They groaned.

''Oh and by the way'' Mrs.Bart said before closing the door all the way. ''If you dare go in that closet again you can say good bye to your little friends'' And that was it before she slammed it closed.

''This sucks'' Kelsi said resting her head on her hands.

''Yeah it does'' Jason said then he noticed Sharpay. ''Sharpay what are you doing with that hammer?!''

Crash.

''I'm getting the hell out of here and I suggest you do the same'' Sharpay said and climed out to the window ledge.

Jason helped Kelsi get on the ledge then he eased himself along the trail of girls.

''What do we do up here!'' Kelsi screamed above the fierce blowing wind.

''Jump!'' Sharpay yelled back.

''WHAT?!''

''JUMP!!!!'' She repeated grabbing Kelsi hand and jumping of the ledge.

Lucky for Jason Kelsi had grabbed his hand so he went with them.

'This is it my last few moments of life' Kelsi thought.

'Ugh! Sharpay's so blond!' Jason thought.

'Please land with life please land with life' Sharpay thought till she felt the cusion of softness under her ass.

''Were. Not. Dead'' Kelsi said a few seconds later.

Sharpay opened her eyes to see Kelsi and Jason embraced in a kiss. ''GUYS!''

''Sorry!'' Kelsi said after she pulled back.

''How did you know this...giant blanket would be here?'' Jason asked.

''I saw it'' She replied.

''Good thing that was a short fall'' Jason said.

''Yeah'' Kelsi agreed.

''Let's get something to eat I'm hungry'' Sharpay said standing up and brushing off some dirt on her clothes.

''Okay, where's your car?'' Jason asked.

Sharpay headed in the direction of her but noticed it wasn't there. ''Where's my car?''

''You don't see it?'' Jason asked.

''No...oh my gosh where's my car...'' Sharpay mumbled and started to run around the school.

After they had made 2 complete circles aroudn the school, there was still no luck at finding her car.

''Sharpay, I hate to say this, but I think you have been robbed'' Kelsi said placing a hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

Sharpay shrugged and flipped soem blond hair over her shoulder. ''I'll just get daddy to buy me a new one''

''You mean'' Jason said still breathing hard from all the running. ''We did all that running for nothing?!''

''No'' Sharpay said. ''I needed to work out''

Jason rolled his eyes and sat on the ground.

''We can take my car'' Kelsi offered.

''Okay...but were walking to it'' Jason said and started towards Kelsi's car.

**In Al Lumbador Asgainia**

''Umm excuse me have you seen a afro haired boy or a guy wearing a hat walking around?'' Taylor asked a gray haired man.

He shook his head and continued on by.

''This is hopeless!'' Taylor whinned throwing her hands in the air.

''Just keep trying they can't be far'' Gabbi said trying to be supportive.

''We've been asking this stupid question for about a hour now!'' Taylor said.

''Mabey we should ask Sharpay to contact him'' Gabbi suggested.

''How can we do that ... WHEN SHE, JASON, AND KELSI ARE PROBABLY 2 MILLION DEMENSIONS AWAY FROM US?!'' Troy yelled a bit loud causing confused stares.

''WHAT?!'' He snapped at the people and they turned away afriad.

''I've got an idea''

**A/N : Okay I shoudl die. I havent updated in a week. This chapter is effing short. And I havent read and reviewed the story I usually do. I don't deserve the right to live but I am please don't kill me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : Hmmmm I have no clue what to type. Lol. Enjoy!**

**STILL May 6th!**

''I've got an idea'' Gabbi said.

''We'll tell us!'' Taylor said.

''We can text message Sharpay!''

''How?'' Taylor asked confused.

''We'll before we left...Sharpay gave me this'' Gabbi said taking out the instant messaging device. ''She told me to text her when when we found out something''

''But we haven't found out anything!''

''Excactly. We have found out we haven't found anything!'' Gabbi said.

''Huh?''

''Just text her'' Taylor replied in a bored tone.

**Gabbygigglez1+23:** Hey we need help

Gabbi stared at the screen waiting impateiently for Sharpay to reply.

**SexySharpay911:** how?

**Gabbygiglez1+23:** Nobody can help us can't you do that twin thingy again and give us a hint of where they might be

**SexySharpay911:** i'll try 1 sec...

**With Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason**

Sharpay closed her eyes and blocked out the surrounding sounds in the busy resturant.

''Sharpay what are you-''

''Shh!'' She hissed and kept her eyes closed.

_'Ry...'_

_'Ry...'_

_'Ry...'_

_'Pay...is that-'_ Ryan thoughts responded to Sharpay

_'yes...'_

_'omg help!'_ He pleaded

_'we will scream 'sharpay is so sexy' out loud'_

_'no!'_ He refused.

_'do you want help or not?'_

_'not if ya have to scream that!'_

_'well then be lost!'_

_'okay fine'_ He caved.

''GET OUT!'' A voice screamed interrupting Sharpay's thoughts.

_'Pay...'_

_'Pay...'_

_'God?...'_

''What happend?!'' Sharpay asked alarmed.

''Don't yell at him!'' Kelsi said steepign infront of a tall, thick, man.

Sharpay looked around the table to see she was abonded. Jason had bumped into a waitor and spilt the food he had been carring. And Kelsi was 'attempting' to defend him...wich wasn't working out very well.

''Run!'' Sharpay screamed and made a dash for the door followed by Jason.

Kelsi looked towards the door and back at the man, shot him the finger, and ran like a cheetah.

''What...the...hell!!'' Sharpay panted placing a hand on Kelsi's car.

''Jason the dumb bell was running to the restroom and ran into a waitor'' Kelsi explained.

''It was an accident'' Jaosns aid in his defence.

''Moving on...'' Kelsi said. ''Did you contact Sharpay?''

''Yeah'' Gabbi replied.

''What did she says?'' Kelsi asked.

''1 sec'' She said.

**SexySharpay911: **Scream 'Sharpay is so sexy' out loud

**Gabbigiglez1+23:** No! Why?

**SexySharpay911:** IF YOU LOVE ME AND YOUR LIFE YOU WOULD OD IT RIGHT NOW!

''SHARPAY IS SO SEXY!!'' Gabbi screamed at the top of her lungs.

''Umm...Gabbi...'' Taylor said uncomforatable. ''Your my girl and you know that but are you lesbian?''

''No!'' Gabbi said shocked her best friend would even think that of her.

''Then why did you just yell that!'' Taylor said raising her voice. ''If you are you need to tell me. And- ugh! You slept at my house UGH you borrowed my bra's!!!'' She said frekaing out.

''Taylor!'' Gabbi said and shoved the instant messaging device in her stomache.

Taylor looked at it and read the screen. 5 seconds later she raised her face that was blushing and smiled nervously. ''Ooops?''

''Yeah'' Gabbi said. ''Oops''

''Lesbian sex is so hot'' Troy said out loud daydreaming things that will stay unnamed.

''EW!'' Gabbi and Taylor shrieked.

With Ryan and Chad

''Did you hear that?'' Chad asked.

''YES!'' Ryan cheered. ''Follow me!''

They ran, Chad's hand tucked safely under Ryan's as Ryan lead them towards the calling.

''Where are we going!'' Chad asked doging people.

''Just run faster!'' Ryan pleaded.

They ran and ran and ran. Without stopping moving out of the way of crowds of unknown people.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight_

''Chad do you see that!''

''No...what...is...it'' Chad said breathlessly still running with Ryan.

''It's ...it's...it's-''

''Taylor...'' Chad mumbled under his breath.

''CHAD!!'' Taylor wailed seeing the bouncy afro running toward him.

''Have you told her?'' Ryan asked still running the few feet seperatign them and thier saviors.

''No'' Chad said.

''Are you'' Ryan said slowign down to look Chad in the eyes.

''Ummm'' Chad said lookign at Ryan...then Taylor...then Ryan. ''You'll see''

''No tell me!'' Ryan said.

''You wouldn' tell me where we were going and I figured it out so now it's my turn'' Chad said and walked away holdign back a smile with all his strenght.

''I missed you!'' Taylor said jumping on Chad and hugging him tightly.

''I missed you too'' Chad said giving her a friendly hug. ''And I have something to say''

''Yes'' Taylor said unaware of what was going to happen.

''Taylor...I ummm...'' Chad said giving Ryan one last glance. ''Ryan...''

Ryan stepped forward.

''I love ya booth with all my heart but one of you...I love more...and Taylor I am so sorry but...I love Ryan more'' Chad said looking down.

''What?'' Taylor said near tears.

''I'm so sorry'' Chad apologized again.

''Yeah...yeah so am I!'' She said and ran away with Gabbi following close behind.

''Follow them'' Chad said and ran after then with Ryan behind him.

''Hi. I'm Troy Bolton'' Troy said to a blond beauty.

''Hi. Im Brittney Spears'' The blond responded.

''Your hot wanna make out?'' Troy offered.

''Shure'' She smiled as they began.

**With Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason**

''Sharpay will you calm down they should text us back any minute'' Jason said.

''You said that a minute ago'' Sharpay said biting her nails wich she rarely did.

**Gabbygiglez1+23:** we found them

**SexySharpay911:** and?

**Gabbygiglez1+23:** LOVE SUCKZ!

**SexySharpay911:** what do you mean?

**Gabbigiglez1+23 has logged out**

**A/N : Did you hear about what Big Baby V did? Wow. I hoped ya liked the chapter though.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : I am so terribly confused. I don't know why though. Enjoy.**

''Taylor, I'm sorry please lisen to me!'' Chad pleaded.

''Why should I?'' Taylor said through a tear filled face.

''Because I have something to say!'' Chad said.

''I can't belive your gay!'' Taylor said as a new layer of tears came down.

''Neither can I...'' He mumbled.

''Just go away Chad'' Gabbi replied angry.

''NO! Not until I get to say what I want to say!'' Chad refused.

''Fine you want to talk?'' Taylor said and stood up and got in Chad's face. ''Talk''

''Okay. Well ummm-'' He began.

''How long has this been going on?!'' Taylor interrupted.

''About a week'' Chad replied causing Taylor's eyes to fall out of their sockets.

''A WEEK?!'' Taylor exclaimed.

''Yes. And again I'm sorry. But the sex was so good-''

''You slept with him?!'' Taylor exclaimed louder.

Gabbi turned and glared at the to boys. Ryan hung his head in shame and Chad just stared at Taylor.

''You weren't having any doughts about us?'' Chad asked.

''No!'' Taylor snapped.

''Well, I was...and I'm really really really sorry. I know your really really REALLY pissed but-''

''I'm way past pissed...'' Taylor mumbled.

''Well, okay, but still, can you even consider forgiving me one day?'' Chad pleaded.

Taylor folded her arms and turned away.

''Tay, pleas-''

''Don't call me 'Tay'!'' She said.

''Taylor, please can we just talk about this later?'' Chad asked. ''And get the heck outta here first?''

Taylor waited a second then gave a deep sigh. Her arms dropped to her side and you could see a few tears stroll down her cheeks. After a few more seconds, and deep breaths, she replied. ''Okay''

''I'll page Sharpay and them and tell them to meet us in detention'' Gabbi said. ''But first, where is Troy?''

**With Troy and Brittney**

''Your a really good kisser'' Brittney said and sighed.

''I know'' Taylor smiled.

''How about you come to my place'' Brittney flirted.

''Ummm'' Troy said and glanced in the direction his friends went.

'What the heck? She's hot!' He thought ''Shure'' He replied out loud.

Brittney drove them to her house. They walked in and she led him to her bedroom.

''Be right back'' She smiled and went to her bathroom.

Troy looked around and waited.

''Back'' She said from her bathroom.

''God...''

**With Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason**

**Gabbygiglez1+23: **We got them meet us in detention A.S.A.P.

**SexySharpay911: **Okay. Over and out.

''What did she say?'' Jason asked.

''Follow me!'' Sharpay said and ran out to Kelsi's car parked in her large drive way.

''Sharpay do you even know how to work my car?!'' Kelsi asked climbing into the back seat.

''Of course!'' Sharpay said straightning her hair once more before putting the car in drive.

She drove fastly out of the drive way and went over the limit on the road.

''SHARPAY SLOW DOWN!'' Jason screeched as the wind blew his face back.

''YEAH SHARPAY! I'M GETTING THE BUGS IN MY TEETH!'' Kelsi whinned.

''Mabey if you'd shut up you wouldn't have that problem!'' Sharpay said.

''WHAT'' They screamed.

''SHUT UP!'' Sharpay wailed.

In the detention room

''Where are they?'' Sharpay said as soon as she entered the room.

''Calm down Sharpay'' Kelsi said. ''Let them get here''

**In Al Lumbador Asgainia**

''Come on guys were almost there!'' Gabbi rushed,

''Run faster!'' Ryan said.

''In high heels this is running!'' Taylor whinned in last place.

''Come on Taylor you can do it!'' Chad encouraged her.

''Don't talk to me'' Taylor said.

Chad sighed and increased her pace.

''ALMOST!'' Gabbi screamed.

''Just a few...more...YES!'' Ryan screamed as he jumped through the hole on the side of the building. Chad jumped in next followed by Gabbi and last Taylor.

''RYAN!'' Sharpay screamed and threw her skinny arms around his neck.

''Gabbi, Taylor!'' Kelsi cried seeing them enter.

''Chad my man!'' Jaosn said.

After getting re ajointed Jason asked ''Where's Troy?''

''I don't know'' Taylor shrugged,

''Who cares?!'' Sharpay exclaimed.

Chad went over and closed and locked the door. ''I see why it's so secret now. But Sharpay , I don't see why you were so freaked out about it''

''Because...when I was born I was currsed. I always have to be mean and insensitive! And I hate it! In that place there's a vial and thats all I need to change''

''We'll, wow, but we didn't get it'' Chad said.

''I know and that's okay'' Sharpay said.

''What abotu the curse?'' Gabbi asked.

''You'll just have to live with me being a bitch'' She said.

''We already do that!...'' Ryan mumbled.

''I heard that!'' Sharpay snapped.

''Good!'' He said.

''Where's Zeke!?'' Sharpay suddenly remembered.

''Right here!'' Zeke said in the doorway.

''What happend to you!'' HSarpay said hugging him.

''I don't know. I forgot!'' Zeke said.

''So did we'' Everyone agreed all at once.

''Group hug!'' SHarpay said her arms opended wide.

Everyone starred.

''I said: GROUP HUG'' She repeated and everyoen ran into her.

After Chad pulled away he asked. ''Taylor I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!''

Taylor sighed. ''Oh okay''

''What happend?'' Kelsi asked.

''Long story'' Gabbi replied.

''Well we can talk about it'' Jason said.

''Nobody will be talking about anything!'' Mrs. Bart said from the doorway.

''LISEN UP! THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO WANTS TO BE HERE LESS THEN YOU AND THATS ME! IF YOU HAVE TO SPEAK, SAVE IT FOR YOUR MOMMIES. IF YOU HAVE TO PEE, SAVE IT FOR YOUR MOMMIES. IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS THE SLIGHTEST INCH OF MOVMENT FROM YOUR CURRENT ARRANGMENTS I WILL THROW YOU IN A POT OF HOT BOILING LAVA AND FORCE YOU TO SURIVE ON TOOTHPASTE! AM I UNDERSTOOD?'' Mrs.Bart threatend.

Everyone ran to their seats and sat down facing the bored.

''I will be back later. And this time...if you try and leave...we have security!'' She said and slammed the door behind her.

They noticed outside the door were to thick men guarding the door. Security carmera's facing them all trying to be desgised. The window was super super super guled shut. And there was no other place to escape except...

''NAAAAA'' They all said.

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

_Here and now its time for celebration_

_I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)_

_That all our dreams have no limitations_

_That's what its all about_

_Everyone is special in their own way_

_We make each other strong (each other strong)_

_Were not the same_

_Were different in a good way_

_Together's where we belong_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_We're All In This Together Lyrics on our dreams come true_

_Together, together, together everyone_

_Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

_Together, were there for each other every time_

_Together together come on lets do this right_

_We're all here_

_and speaking out with one voice_

_we're going to rock the house (rock the house)_

_the party's on now everybody make some noise_

_come on scream and shout_

_We've arrived because we stuck together_

_Champions one and all_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wild cats sing along_

_Yeah, you really got it goin' on_

_Wild cats in the house_

_Everybody say it now_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Lets get to it_

_Time to show the world_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we know_

_That we are_

_We're all stars_

_And we see that_

_We're all in this together_

_And it shows_

_When we stand_

_Hand in hand_

_Make our dreams come_

_We're all in this together_

_When we reach_

_We can fly_

_Know inside_

_We can make it_

_We're all in this together_

_Once we see_

_There's a chance_

_That we have_

_And we take it_

_Wild cats everywhere_

_Wave your hands up in the air_

_That's the way we do it_

_Let's get to it_

_Come on everyone!_

''DETENTION!''

**The End!**

**A/N : Lol. Well anyway I hoped ya liked it while it lasted. Its over now! I don't think ill start a new one soon though. Mabey. Hmmm. Thanks again. Bye!**


End file.
